


Haven In Your Heart

by itssoanouk



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes appreciation, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Nightmares, Practiamente no hay trama, Protagonista Hispanohablante, Snow, apodos porque los amo y con la voz de Bucky seria para derretirse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssoanouk/pseuds/itssoanouk
Summary: Como el hecho de tener todos los factores bajo control es prácticamente científicamente imposible, los planes toman otro rumbo.Te encuentras estancada en un refugio con Bucky, deseos ocultos brotando con el sol de la mañana y las miradas de la tarde.La sensibilidad que trae el frío.





	1. Dia 1; primera parte

**Author's Note:**

> Uh la la, acá ando posteando mi primer escrito para AO3, que emoción :)  
> Ojalá les guste tanto como me gustó escribirlo, les de feels y todas esas cosas bellas que todos y todas necesitamos sentir de vez en cuando.  
> Y apreciar la belleza de James Buchanan Barnes, por supuesto.  
> Dedicado a mi queridísima Larcha, mente impulsadora detrás de esto.  
> ¡Disfruten!  
> -A

—Bueno —comentaste—, podría ser peor.

—Mucho peor —concordó Bucky.

Las cosas no habían salido según lo planeado, por decir poco. Tan poco como lo planeado, que ahora se encontraban con Bucky varados en un pequeño (diminuto) refugio al norte de Rusia.

El invierno azotaba el exterior con un brazo indomable sin piedad. El viento traía nieve como balas consigo y la temperatura caía en picada como a un abismo. El pequeño cuadrado de cemento se encontraba en un bosque desolado, pocos arboles dotaban la planicie desierta, pelados por el frío y sosteniendo capa tras capa de nieve que caía durante noche y día. Las horas de sol eran incontables, convirtiendo el escenario en un cristal blanco resplandeciente. Pero las pocas horas de oscuridad, se hacían lugar en la memoria: dientes gélidos mordiendo todo a su paso.

—¿Debería cuestionar el por qué Stark tiene un refugio en el medio de Rusia?

—Yo no lo llamaría el medio, muñeca.

Entrecerraste los ojos en dirección a Bucky, que parecía un poco _demasiado_ contento para la situación, una sonrisa engreída tirando de la comisura de sus labios levemente.

—Al norte, muy al norte —te corregiste—. En el _medio_ de la _nada._

Nada había sucedido según lo planeado. Lo cual, de todos modos, no significaba que había sucedido totalmente mal.

Una misión se había desarrollado normalmente, nada sobrenatural ni de extremo riesgo. Como muy pocas veces, acompañaste al reducido grupo de Vengadores que se harían cargo de la misión. No solía ser normal, pero aceptaste entusiasmada la propuesta de acompañarlos a Oriente en la misión. El Dr. Banner no se encontraba disponible, y necesitaban a una química para hacerse cargo y revisar un par de cosas que eran parte del porqué del plan. Habias estado emocionada, sin negarlo. Natasha se había reído y Bucky te había mirado extraño.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Peter —declaró el Sr. Stark.

—Nada como demasiado —sonreíste alegremente.

Todo había funcionado hasta cierto punto. Había habido muchas explosiones, y bueno, el resto era historia. Bucky te había tomado del brazo en medio de la confusión y subido a una avioneta. En su apuro por escapar de quienes los perseguían en otras avionetas se habían lanzado del vehículo en movimiento (una vivencia que nunca habrías pensado tener en tu lista de cosas extrañas y directamente aterradoras), dejándolo volar hasta estrellarse lejos, haciendo de señuelo. Bucky había abierto el paracaídas demasiado cerca del suelo para tu gusto, pero la nieve había sido sorprendentemente blanda, y profunda.

Para tu asombro, el supersoldado parecía de hecho saber a donde iban, y no perdidos en un desierto de nieve. Luego de caminar un par de horas se habían encontrado con la pequeña instalación, destacando extrañamente contra el paisaje, como si a un niño se le hubiera caído un cubo de juguete en el medio del jardín.

Bucky extrajo una llave de uno de los incontables bolsillos de su pantalón y la introdujo en la puerta, la cual se abrió con un profundo quejido. Una capa de hielo se quebró de su antiguo lugar como segunda piel del edificio y el interior se dejó ver.

No era más que un monoambiente muy bien aprovisionado. Al entrar se encontraba una pequeña cocina con una superficie de mármol, unas alacenas y una mesa en la otra punta del lugar. El soldado entro sin dudarlo y se dirigió a una pared a la izquierda. De repente, todo el interior se lleno de luz, y te diste cuenta que había abierto las pesadas persianas de una ventana. Todo el lugar parecía ser un bunker, revestido por pesadas puertas y persianas, manteniendo el frío a raya.

Una puerta de aspecto normal a la izquierda guardaba un pequeño baño, no mas que una regadera, inodoro y un espejo con compartimiento.

En el extremo norte, sin puerta, estaba la habitación mas grande: una cama que parecía ser mas que de dos plazas, unas mesitas de luz a ambos lados y un hogar a un costado.

—No había visto un lugar mas hogareño en mi vida –dijiste, con sinceridad. Bucky bufó y dejo caer pesadamente su mochila al lado de la puerta, ya cerrada. Empezó a ir de extremo a extremo, abriendo todas las persianas, dejando ver las motas de polvo bailar en el aire.

—Stark tiene refugios como este prácticamente en todo el mundo —te respondió a tu pregunta original—, por si pasan _cosas._

—¿Por qué nadie me dijo? —te indignaste— Digo, tampoco sé si hubiera llegado hasta aquí sola…

—Nadie te dijo porque no ibas a estar sola —destacó Bucky, como si fuera obvio. No dijiste nada, porque tal vez lo era.

El refugio estaba bastante vacío de muebles, pero te diste cuenta de que estaba todo lleno de pequeños envoltorios. Abriste las alacenas y estaban repletas de comida enlatada, comida deshidratada, objetos en bolsas cerradas al vacío. En el baño había pasta y cepillos de dientes, mudas de ropa en bolsas y toallones. En la esquina de la mesa unos libros aun en sus fundas de plástico se apilaban en una pequeña torre, y dentro del hogar bidones y bidones de liquido azul estaban amuchados.

—Hay un generador en el exterior —explicó Bucky cuando te encontró mirando los hectolitros de nafta.— Nos dará luz y calentará el agua.

—Lo mas hogareño del mundo —repetiste y Bucky se rió por lo bajo. Agarró un bidón de nafta y salió al exterior. Era de día y la luz era encandilante, y por ahora el abrigo que ambos llevaban era suficiente para estar en la nieve. Lo seguiste en su rodeo a la estructura hasta una protuberancia que salía a un costado. Bucky saco otra llave y abrió la puerta de ese otro pequeño lugar. Te asomaste sobre su hombro con curiosidad, para solo ver un generador eléctrico y un tanque de almacenamiento de agua. Un caño bajaba desde el techo hasta este y después se internaba en la diminuta casa. Viste con sorpresa como el “almacenador de agua” era solo un tacho lleno de nieve en el techo.

 _“Podría definitivamente ser muchísimo peor.”_ pensaste.

—Teníamos tiempo para llegar al punto de reunión hasta hace media hora. Ya nos vendrán a buscar —te aseguró Bucky.

_“No es como si estuviera ansiosa al respecto.”_

Volvieron a entrar al refugio y Bucky cerro la pesada puerta detrás de si. Solo se escuchaba un leve ronroneo del ahora encendido generador en el exterior, el resto del mundo silencioso.

—Puedes ponerte cómoda muñeca, y explorar todo lo que quieras —Bucky enarcó una ceja con una sonrisa, como si supiera que esperabas para revisar cada rincón del lugar como una niña.

—¿Debería preocuparme el hecho que al parecer lees cuerpos tan bien que prácticamente es como si leyeras mentes? —inquiriste, yendo de hecho a recorrer todo el lugar. Empezaste por los libros, leyendo sus contraportadas y separándolos en dos pilas en orden de interés.

—No por ahora —te tranquilizó.

Escuchaste como abría su mochila y sacaba diferentes cosas. Revoloteo por la cocina un rato, luchando un poco con las hornallas hasta que se dignaron a funcionar correctamente.

—¿Sabes si el mecanismo de la ducha es especial, o funciona normalmente? —le preguntaste desde el baño en voz alta, observando lo que parecía una regadera y manijas comunes y corrientes. Tu mochila había quedado perdida en alguna parte de Rusia Oriental, así que habías separado sobre el inodoro cerrado un toallon y una muda de ropa del resto de las cosas que el refugio parecía tener guardados como secretos.

 _“¿Habrá algún panel camuflado en alguna pared?”_ te preguntaste _“No me sorprendería de Tony.”_

—Es normal —te respondió Bucky a tus espaldas. Diste un pequeño respingo, pero intentaste rápidamente ocultarlo—, solo espera un rato hasta que el agua salga caliente. Los caños deben estar helados.

Asentiste con la cabeza, agradeciéndole y echándolo de la pequeña habitación. Hiciste como te dijo, y un sonido gutural que habría sido fantasmagórico de noche resonó en las paredes hasta que agua empezó a caer de la regadera. Pusiste la mano bajo su caída y la retrajiste rápidamente, el agua fría dejando tu palma roja.

Esperando que el agua se calentara prendiste la luz, que volvió a la vida con un chasquido de desuso y te sacaste toda la ropa, húmeda por la nieve y sucia de las largas horas de caminata.

—Algo me dice que estaremos aquí un largo tiempo —murmuraste para ti misma antes de entrar a la ducha. Recién bajo los efectos del agua caliente te diste cuenta de cuan agarrotado estaba tu cuerpo por culpa del frío, músculos tensos y articulaciones doloridas.

Abriste los ojos levemente y unos frascos sellados aparecieron en tu línea de visión.

—L’Occitane —leíste la etiqueta y te reíste con ganas. Fuera, Bucky frunció el ceño con confusión.

10 minutos después abriste la puerta y un cálido vapor se escurrió hacia la habitación principal, evaporándose rápidamente contra el cambio de temperatura. Llevabas puestas unas gruesas medias con un jogging, remera y buzo, todo variando desde un azul oscuro a un marrón cálido.

—Creo que el Sr. Stark nunca dejará de sorprenderme —declaraste, acariciando la manga del buzo entre tu índice y pulgar, fascinada por su calidad y perdurabilidad de quien sabe cuanto tiempo luego de estar en una bolsa. No dijiste nada mas, pero a este punto ya sabias que Bucky era mas que capaz de entender qué sucedía con muy poco. Él al igual que Steve compartían habilidades físicas sorprendentes, mas allá de la resistencia y fuerza, sus sentidos estaban altamente agudizados. Pero algo que habías notado que Bucky tenia mas que Steve, era la capacidad de observación. Siempre callado, su mirada era aguda y tomaba en si cada detalle de sus alrededores. Mas allá de lo que lo rodeaba, era realmente sorprendente lo mucho que podía leer el lenguaje corporal de las personas.

Bucky no dijo nada pero esbozó una leve sonrisa. Hacia mas de esas, te habías fijado, desde que había vuelto de Wakanda.

Te dirigiste a la habitación y Bucky tomo tu lugar en el baño. Entraste y un muro de calor te dio la bienvenida. Pestañeaste sorprendida, girando hacia el hogar de donde habían desaparecido los bidones de nafta y en su lugar albergaba un vivo fuego.

Hiciste un sonido de apreciación con la garganta y te dejaste caer sin escrúpulos en la cama como un peso muerto. El sonido que soltaste ahí fue de puro placer. Tony realmente sabia hacer un refugio. Estiraste una mano sobre tu cabeza para tocar la pared en la cabecera de la cama, y como bien habías creído, no estaba fría como lo estaría si fuera simple cemento.

No había ventanas en esa habitación, pero luz suficiente entraba desde la sala principal y se desparramaba por todos lados. Por la posición del sol parecía mediodía, pero sabias mejor que eso. Habias perdido la cuenta, pero creías que el sol brillaban hacia ya 12 horas al menos.

Rodaste hasta un extremo de la cama, el que habías decidido reclamar como el tuyo. Boca abajo, tu corto pelo cayo sobre tu rostro haciendo de cortina contra el mundo a tu alrededor, ocultando efectivamente un leve rubor. La cama era grande y no habría ningún problema con que ambos la compartieran. Eran adultos y no niños vergonzosos. Pero pensar que el hombre que ahora se bañaba se encontraría respirando tranquilamente al alcance de tu mano…

Bufaste haciendo un par de pelo elevarse perezosamente, volviendo a caer sobre tu rostro sin problemas.

—Tonterías, tonterías, tonterías —repetiste en susurros como un mantra.


	2. Dia 1 ; segunda parte

La puerta del baño se abrió y Bucky estiro su brazo derecho frente a si, los vellos sobre su antebrazo erizándose. El ambiente seguía considerablemente frío, pero había subido una buena cantidad de grados.

 _“No deberíamos tener problemas al respecto”_ pensó.

Al fin salio de la pequeña habitación y cerro la puerta, atrapando dentro el vapor. Sus pies descalzos no hicieron ruido al caminar sobre el suelo, un silencio especial colgando en el aire.

Bucky giro la cabeza, frenando junto a la entrada a la habitación que albergaba el hogar y la cama. Los dedos del calor que emanaba llegaban hasta él desde donde estaba parado.

Con las piernas recogidas cerca del pecho y sobre el lado derecho de la cama te encontrabas recostada; uno diría que hasta inerte.

Bucky se acerco hasta estar a tu lado, pasos aun silenciosos pero dudosos. Tu cabello oscuro tapaba parte de tus mejillas y rostro, tus labios entreabiertos y leve compás de tus hombros al respirar delatando tu estado de ensoñación. El hombre suspiró, pensando en como ni siquiera habías comido algo. Pero entendía que el cansancio te hubiera ganado una vez relajada. Había sido un arduo camino hasta el refugio, y hasta estaba sorprendido de tu falta de queja ante las largas horas de avanzar en la nieve. Él no se encontraba mas cansado de lo normal, pero podía imaginar el escozor de tus piernas ante el esfuerzo.

Trepó al otro lado de la cama, su cabello mojada dejando un camino de gotas oscuras sobre el edredón.

—Lyna —te llamó, tocando levemente tu hombro con su mano izquierda, aun tibia por el calor retenido de la ducha. No te moviste, pero emitiste un sonido de reconocimiento con la garganta.— Vamos, me agradecerás el estar dentro de la cama en unas horas.

—¿Cómo sabes tu eso? —cuestionaste incoherentemente, pero te despabilaste lo suficiente para intentar moverte dentro de la cama. Intentar.

—Leo mentes ahora —te respondió tranquilamente. Pareció bastar, ya que le permitiste levantar las mantas por ti y te acurrucaste rápidamente bajo de ellas cuando Bucky las dejo caer sobre tu cuerpo.

—Curioso —murmuraste. Bucky sonrió ampliamente, y aunque aun había plena luz del día, a ninguno le costó dormirse.


	3. Dia 1 ; tercera parte

Unos sonidos extraños y ruidosos se colaron en tu mente, los tendones del sueño relajándose y dejándote ir poco a poco. Fue un proceso pesado, sintiendo en el cuerpo la caminata del día anterior y como de seguro habías dormido mas horas de las necesarias. Lo primero que notaste luego de eso fueron las mantas corridas a tu lado, el espacio que había ocupado Bucky durante la “noche” ahora vacío.

Te sentaste en la cama, ojos entrecerrados, intentando agudizar los oídos.

Había poca luz en el refugio, y pensaste por un momento que se estaba haciendo de noche, hasta que te diste cuenta que los postigos de las ventanas estaban a medio cerrar. Los sonidos del exterior (ahora mas claros) parecían golpes y gruñidos secos, como si los escucharas a través de unas orejeras.

Saliste de la comodidad de la cama a regañadientes, poniéndote rápidamente tus botas para luchar contra el frío del suelo y la campera de nieve con todas las intenciones de averiguar con que se las estaba liando Bucky al apenas despertar.

 _“Tal vez ya llegaron por nosotros.”_ pensaste optimista.

Abriste la pesada puerta que daba al exterior y no pudiste evitar el grito de alarma que escapo tus pulmones al escuchar al instante un tiro de bala.

Aun era de día (¿o de nuevo ya?) pero la luz era menos nítida que cuando te habías quedado dormida. De todos modos, las manchas rojas como el fuego contra la nieve blanca e impecable parecían pegarse a tus retinas como al mirar al sol directamente.

Si que Bucky se las estaba liando.

Unos 10 metros mas adelante cerca de un árbol el ex Sargento luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo con un hombre vestido con una pesada gabardina negra. A pesar de esto y la nieve ambos se movían con impresionante agilidad, y casi quedas hipnotizada con la manera que Bucky lanzaba puñetazos y saltaba sobre el hombre, sin dejar de moverse un segundo y con tanta facilidad que parecía ni siquiera tocarlo entre golpe y golpe.

Si no fuera por el segundo hombre (el único que parecía haber sido perturbado por tu grito) que se encontraba un poco mas cerca del refugio. Había girado hacia tu dirección al darse cuenta de tu presencia, una expresión de total locura en su rostro empapado de sangre que le brotaba de la nariz. Lo miraste horrorizada y como por arte de magia tus ojos se vieron atraídos por una desfiguración del suelo.

Entre ambos había un pequeño pozo en la nieve y algo negro y opaco yacía en el.

Un arma.

Uniste cabos y supusiste que después del disparo Bucky había logrado “arrebatarle” el arma a alguno de los dos hombres.

Subiste la mirada con rapidez y te volviste a encontrar con la del hombre, quien ahora fue el que bajo la vista al arma. Saliendo de la parálisis te lanzaste hacia adelante sin esperar a ver si él hacia lo mismo. Unos 3 metros te separaban del objeto, pero se los podrías regalar a quien quisiera correr en nieve hasta las rodillas.

Maravillosamente el arma acabo en tus manos, pero tampoco te quedaste a verificar como iba la situación del otro hombre y giraste sobre tus talones para volver a terreno elevado, y con algo de suerte poner distancia entre ambos. No tuviste tanta: una de tus piernas siendo retenida y haciéndote caer de bruces sobre la nieve. Ahogaste un grito y rodaste hacia un lado, escapando del hombre que ahora se abalanzaba sobre ti. Quedaste boca arriba, el arma sostenida con fuerza contra tu pecho y viste al sujeto arrodillado no mucho mas lejos, caído ante el apuro de atraparte. Te miro con rabia, gritando algo en ruso que por suerte no podías entender.

A lo lejos escuchaste como Bucky vociferaba algo en ruso también (probablemente a su propio tipo, si es que no lo había machucado ya) y te sacó de trance. Sosteniendo el arma con ambas manos firmemente frente a ti disparaste sin apuntar y el hombre se desplomo de espaldas. Te paraste de un salto, rodeándolo aun con el arma apuntándolo a ver como se encontraba. Gorgoteaba por aire en la improbable posición, el agujero de bala en el pecho.

 _“Te pasa por ser enorme”_ pensaste frunciendo el ceño _“Si fueras escuálido esto no hubiera sucedido.”_

Unas pisadas sordas se aceraban y levantaste la cabeza solo para encontrarte con Bucky.

—Demonios —dijiste—. Creo que solo a ti te creería si me dijeras que desayunas peligro.

Bucky te observo un momento, expresión neutra. Tenia un buen golpe en la mejilla y el labio inferior levemente hinchado, probablemente partido. Buena pinta, teniendo en cuenta el cadáver del otro hombre que había dejado atrás.

Luego rió exhalando por la nariz y no impediste sonreír también, aliviada.

—No me vendría mal un desayuno real —comentó tranquilamente.

—Puedo encargarme de eso. ¿Pero y ellos…?

Desestimo el tema con una mano sobre su hombro, como si no fuera nada.

—Deja que la nieve se haga cargo; en unas horas se hará de noche.

Observaste un momento mas el paisaje: el hombre que había estado peleando contra Bucky se encontraba desplomado contra un árbol, los ojos sin vida mirando al cielo. El segundo individuo que había recibido tu disparo había caído en silencio en algún momento durante su conversación, y ahora que veías mejor un tercer bulto se encontraba hundido en la nieve no muy lejos. La realización de que toda la sangre que había manchado el manto de nieve debía de ser suya cayo sobre ti, y decidiste acompañar a Bucky felizmente a la seguridad del refugio de nuevo.

—¿Quiénes eran? —le preguntaste empezando a rebuscar en las alacenas para ver que podías hacer de desayuno. Bucky fue pasando de ventana en ventana para volver a abrir los postigos, dejando la luz entrar en charcos.

—Los que nos perseguían en avioneta —contestó—. Deben haberse quedado sin combustible y haber venido a pie. No creo que nadie les haya seguido el rastro: no llevaban comunicadores y no vi la avioneta por aquí cerca.

Asentiste con la cabeza prendiendo una hornalla mientras leías las instrucciones de una bolsa que decía ser huevos deshidratados.

—¿No tenemos nosotros comunicadores? —preguntaste de repente, la idea pareciendo obvia y repentina. Escuchaste como Bucky se reía levemente a tus espaldas, pero no te molestaste en girar a verlo.

—Nada que emita una señal —te aseguró. Asentiste de nuevo, satisfecha con la información que se te había dado. Hiciste una note mental de tener cuidado cuando volvieras a salir afuera; no te gustaría tropezar con un cadáver congelado.

Bucky se fue al baño y el sonido del agua de la canilla llegó hasta tus oídos. Pudiste hacerte una clara imagen de él encorvado sobre el lavamanos, sangre escurriéndose de sus nudillos y rostro. Su pelo caería a los costados de su cara, pensaste. Debería atárselo si no quiere mojarselo.

El agua dejo de correr casi al mismo tiempo que acomodaste la comida sobre la pequeña mesa, corriendo los libros a un lado para hacer lugar.

Bucky salio del baño y dejo caer sobre una silla su tapado. Solo llevaba una remera y estaba arremangado. Como no tenia frío escapa tu mente, pero supusiste que algo llamado suero tenia relevancia. Sus nudillos estaban rojos pero sanos, los cortes en su rostro no mas que moretones ya. Agradeciste en silencio haber quedado varada en la nieve con un supersoldado capaz de oír en la nieve a tres hombres y matar a dos de ellos con sus manos. Realmente iluminaba tu día.

—Una gran comida para el héroe del día —le sonreíste abriendo los brazos presentándole todo el acertamiento de platos que habías depositado. Bucky se río socarronamente antes de sentarse en su silla.

—Vi también que tu ojo para disparar es mejor de lo que era en Boston —comento tranquilamente como quien quiere la cosa. Hiciste una mueca.

—Vamos a no mencionar las proporciones métricas del sujeto en cuestión —contestaste sorbiendo de tu te plácidamente, haciendo reír a Bucky. Sonreíste para ti misma, elevando un poco mas el angulo de la taza.

—Detalles, detalles —te imito. Te atragantaste con tu bebida causando aun otra risa de parte de él, y el resto del desayuno se paso plácidamente en la mesa bajo lo que quedaba de la luz del sol.

Las restantes horas solares pasaron tranquilamente con ambos en silencio. Bucky había limpiado los platos sin siquiera decirlo y se había acomodado cerca de la ventana para leer uno de los libros. Mas tiempo pasabas con él, mas te sorprendía (agradablemente) lo que ibas descubriendo. Solía bromear y sonreír dulcemente, aunque también mucho socarronamente y otros tintes de buena arrogancia. A pesar de las dimensiones de su cuerpo y su total habilidad de aplastar un cráneo entre sus dedos metálicos, se movía con una suavidad y tranquilidad impresionante. Por todo lo que sabias, podría ser una sombra en tus espaldas.

Sabias que ya no era completamente el hombre que había vivido con Steve en Brooklyn casi toda la vida, y tampoco era el soldado en que Hydra había intentado convertirlo. Era la mezcla de muchas cosas, pero sabias que él era quien mas quería ser en ese momento. Bucky dando lo mejor de si mismo.

No lo habías conocido en los momentos mas difíciles de su vida y cambio de personalidad y reestructuración de persona; habías estado tranquilamente trabajando en tu estudio o laboratorio lejos de todo problema. Pero por todo lo que te habían contado, habías visto, habías vivenciado, no podías dejar de apreciar el hombre que era ahora. Habían formado una buena amistad pasiva desde que Tony Stark te había contratado para trabajar en el laboratorio en la base de los Vengadores, pero nada tan profundo como el resto de aquellos que vivían ahí tenían entre si. Te gustaría tener lazos mas profundos con todos, pero tampoco te molestaba ese hecho. Entendías que lo que habían vivido los unía a todos mas allá de las diferencias.

De todos modos, no veías el estar “atrapada” con él en un efugio como algo extraño.

Mientras leía tranquilamente su libro tu te internaste a la habitación a inspeccionarla en lo mas profundo. Bucky había notado que solías tener una curiosidad innata por todo lo que plagaba el universo, y también una aparente necesidad de saber de todo objeto y recoveco que habitaba un espacio. De las películas que Natasha le había hecho ver sobre casas embrujadas, villanos encapuchados y antiguos artefactos, tu habrías hecho una buena protagonista con habilidades de observación.

Te encontrabas arrodillada y sobre tus manos en el suelo cuando un reflejo opaco llamo tu atención. Pegaste la mejilla izquierda al suelo y una caja de metal se presento ante ti bajo la cabecera de la cama. Sonreíste como una niña y estiraste un brazo intento llegar hasta el objeto, frunciendo el cejo bajo la incomoda posición. Tus dedos rozaron la fría superficie y te sumergiste un poco más bajo el esqueleto del colchón, tu mano al fin aferrándose a la tapa de la caja y arrastrándola fuera de su escondite con un estruendoso sonido de chapa contra cemento.

Abriste la tapa con delicadeza, un cofre del tesoro ante tus ojos. Te emocionaba simplemente el hecho de qué podría haber guardado Tony en su idea de cosas elementales en un refugio en Rusia, pero su contenido termino siendo aun mejor.

Con una pequeña exclamación de jubilo corriste con cuidado la caja a un lado y volviste a revisar bajo la cama para corroborar que no pasabas por alto nada mas. Para tu mayor alegría (in basada) había otra caja mas. Lograste sacar esta con mas facilidad y lo que contenía dentro podría haber sido aun mejor todavía.

Te pusiste de pie con la primera caja en brazos, tus pies llevándote rumbo a la cocina, en donde la apoyaste con cuidado sobre la mesada. Giraste para mirar a Bucky, que ya te estaba observando, aun con parte del torso enfrentando en la otra dirección y le ofreciste una inocente sonrisa.

—¿Quieres ver una película?

Bucky simplemente pestañeo, como si le hubieran propuesto ir a recoger naranjas a Saturno.

Confiaste en que la curiosidad le ganaría y volviste a la habitación para sacar de la segunda caja una videocasetera y proyector junto con todo el cablerio que venia consigo. Apilaste a un lado las cajas de plástico sin portada (las cuales esperabas profundamente que fueran realmente películas) y comenzaste tu segunda búsqueda del día por un tomacorrientes. Recorriendo pared por pared intentando agudizar la vista te hizo darte cuenta de la poca luz solar que quedaba ahora, un viento levantándose en el exterior como mensajero de la noche.

Mientras, la sombra humana había ido hasta la caja para curiosear los casetes. Sonreíste triunfante para ti misma.

—El Señor de los Anillos —recitó. Giraste a mirarlo sorprendida y Bucky simplemente fue hasta la entrada de la habitación y desenrollo una pantalla de papal que colgaba sobre el hueco de la puerta que no habías visto. Y tampoco habrías alcanzado, en otro punto.

—¡¿Está El Señor de los Anillos?! —exclamaste entusiasmada tomando su lugar en el curiosear los casetes. Las dos primeras películas se encontraban ahí, el tercer casete siendo Dumbo. No sabias si para tu decepción, o no.

—¿Es una buena película? —te preguntó ante tu entusiasmo. Le lanzaste una mirada indignada con el ceño fruncido. Bucky ya había tomado una de las dos mesitas de luz y vaciándola de su contenido la había colocado a los pies de la cama. Supusiste que todo eso era su manera de decir _“Si, me encantaría ver una película.”_

—¿Me estas diciendo que en todos estos años no haz visto El Señor de los Anillos? ¿Te viste rodeado de los mayores nerds del universo y ninguno te la hizo ver?

—Eso es una subestimación —te sonrió ladeadamente apoyándose contra la pared—. Tu eres parte de de los mayores nerds del universo, y me estas haciendo ver El Señor de los Anillos justo ahora.

Abriste la boca para refutar pero la cerraste no mucho después, frunciendo los labios sin nada real que refutar. La sonrisa de Bucky se transformo en una engreída y decidiste cambiar tu línea de estrategia.

—Prepárate para tener tu cerebro hecho puré por una de las mayores obras cinematográficas de todas Barnes —le advertiste colocando con cuidado la videocasetera y el proyector en la mesa. Conectaste los cables y el hombre en cuestión te señalo un pequeño enchufe en la pared mas cercana, al parecer el único del lugar.

—No seria la primera vez —respondió tranquilamente. Reíste levemente, tranquila ante su tono de voz.

—Esta vez será diferente —le aseguraste—, será un puré con crema y nuez moscada. 3 horas de película bien invertidas, los mejores diálogos y escenarios del mundo. Me emociono de solo narrártelo.

Bucky se rió abiertamente y tu pecho se comprimió alegremente. Volviste junto a la maquinaria y te pusiste manos a la obra alineando la imagen y ajustando el sonido, insertando con delicadeza el casete en el reproductor.

_“Tony realmente reconoce los esenciales.”_

La noche ya había caído completamente y la oscuridad había engullido cada recoveco del refugio. Te moviste con cuidado por las habitaciones cerrando firmemente todas las persianas para mantener el frío a raya lo mas posible mientras Bucky encendía el hogar.

—¿El generador tiene suficiente combustible para toda la noche? —le preguntaste. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas y la única fuente de energía eran el reproductor y proyector, la luz cálida del fuego haciendo aparecer suaves sombras contra las paredes.

—Totalmente —te tranquilizo. Seria la primera noche en el refugio, y prometía morder sus bordes.

Pusiste play y saltaste para acurrucarte bajo las sabanas, la inagotable emoción de ver El Señor de los Anillos cosquilleándote el estomago. Bucky se rió entre dientes sin escrúpulos.

La película empezó a rodar y te viste satisfecha por la total captación de su atención. La historia transcurrió y no paso mucho también hasta que dejaste de robarle miradas por el rabillo del ojo a Bucky y tu atención fue totalmente captada por la película también.

Todos se peleaban y el Anillo le susurraba a Frodo, que se ofreció a llevarlo hasta Mordor y se acercaba a su lado. Gandalf posaba su triste mirada sobre él y Bucky te pellizco el brazo. Te quejaste sorprendida girando la cabeza como un latigazo a verlo. Bucky te miraba con una sonrisa burlona.

—Alucino —dijo— ¿O estuviste recitando los diálogos de la película toda esta hora?

—Tal vez lo hice —respondiste a la defensiva—. Es que es tan épico —cambiaste rápidamente de tono, haciendo un sonido con la garganta, una mezcla de anhelo y superación que hicieron que Bucky se atragantara con su risita—, no puedo evitarlo. La vi mas veces de las que podría admitir, si no hubiera perdido la cuenta ya.

—No puedo creer que estabas ofendida de que no las hubiera visto cuando claramente tu eras la indicada para obligarme a hacerlo —enarco una ceja, la luz de la película reflejando la mitad de su rostro y enmarcando las líneas de sus pómulos y mandíbulas en la oscuridad. Se había afeitado antes de la misión, pero ahora un par de días después ya empezaba a tener una barba incipiente. Te preguntabas si habría cuchillas de afeitar en algún lado. Hipotéticamente, porque tampoco te molestaba el estado de su cara.

—Puedes rectificarme todo lo que quieras, ¡una vez que la película termine! Está por tomar sentido el titulo de la película y no voy a permitir que te lo pierdas.

Te hundiste mas entre las frasadas y las almohadas, protegiéndote del frío creciente y tapando lo que sentías pronto serian tus mejillas en llamas ante la profunda mirada que te había regalado Bucky durante toda su corta conversación. En la oscuridad de la habitación, sus ojos parecían mas azules y menos grises.

—Disculpa, no quería hacerte perder en los diálogos —se excusó, pero ya había vuelto su foco a la pantalla. Farfullaste por lo bajo, y una vez al tanto de nuevo de la trama modulaste en silencio el guion.

Como quien quiere la cosa, con ambos totalmente entramados en la película, el fuego se apago llegando a la escena final. Los títulos empezaron a descender y la iluminación se atenuó. Como una presencia fantasmal trepando por las paredes el frío se hizo presente ante la ausencia del fuego, tomando lugar en cada rincón del lugar en el cual la resistencia fuera aunque sea minimamente endeble.

Suspiraste y tu aliento se congelo frente a tus ojos, el ambiente mordisqueando tu rostro.

_“Tanto para nuestra buena suerte.”_

Ninguno de los dos  se molesto en apagar o desenchufar algo y simplemente se enterraron aun mas en las mantas, ignorando el hecho de que probablemente el frío no haría mas que aumentar.

—Hay una versión extendida —comentaste.

—¿Extendida? —Bucky parecía levemente confundido.

—Con escenas eliminadas, que decidieron no poner en la versión final que pasaron por el cine. La versión extendida las incluye, y dure una hora mas, aproximadamente.

—Y supongo que no están todas al final, si no desparramadas, y habría que ver toda la película de nuevo.

Le sonreíste inocentemente y Bucky ladeo su sonrisa al igual que su ceja enarcada.

—¿Te gustó? —tontamente estabas nerviosa por su respuesta, deseando por una en especifico.

—Fue… —se tomo su tiempo, mirando el techo como si reflexionara. No sabias si lo hacia, o si sabia que morías por saber. La ultima opción, muchas probabilidades cargaba— genial.

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante y no pudiste hacer mas que devolverle una igual. Hicieron una conversación de sus momentos y personajes favoritos, repasando la trama y dudas inconclusas.

—Siempre me gusta volver a verlas con alguien que nunca las vio —admitiste— porque aunque me encantan y las vería 100 veces es interesante ver las emociones de cuando alguien las ve por primera vez.

—¿Cuándo las viste tu por primera vez? —quiso saber.

—Cuando se estrenaron —sonreíste rememorando un poco— debía tener unos 6 años, creo.

Bucky elevo las cejas pero no dijo nada.

—¿Mañana vemos la dos? —preguntaste esperanzada. Te diste cuenta después que la idea era pensar que los rescatarían antes que eso, pero Bucky no comento nada al respecto.

—¿No debería yo decir eso? —se rió. Sacaste una mano de entre las mantas y la extendiste hacia él, como si le tendieras la oportunidad. Se rió un poco mas— ¿Mañana vemos la dos?

—Me encantaría.

Guardaste la mano de nuevo bajo las mantas y la atrapaste entre tus piernas, los pocos segundos expuesta ya enfriandola de sobremanera. Rápidamente el viento se puso mas fuerte en el exterior, su sonido convirtiéndose en un murmullo permanente en los oídos.

El reproductor hizo un sonido y pudiste adivinar que había expulsado el casete. Para tu asombro, el muy loco de Bucky se paro y desenchufo los aparatos, dirigiéndose a la cocina luego. Volvió no mucho después, pero el suficiente para notar la diferencia de temperatura ante la falta de su cuerpo en la cama.

—Es una tormenta de nieve —te informo.

—Eso definitivamente se hará cargo de los cuerpos.

Bucky se metió en la cama de nuevo pero ya no había nada para apartar el frío. No había mas leña y los grados cayeron en picada. No sabias por que, te pusiste nerviosa.

No podías ver nada pero escuchaste a Bucky moverse a tu lado. Inhalaste y exhalaste lentamente, intentado relajarte y dejar de tiritar. Las mantas eran gruesas (y probablemente térmicas) pero había un punto en lo que eso podía ayudar en un lugar tan cerca del polo norte, mas de noche.

Los dedos de Bucky rozaron tu hombro y te sorprendiste al sentir su calidez a través de tu ropa. Se te ocurrió que podrías ponerte mas, además del jogging y la remera, pero el simple pensamiento de salir de la cama dejaba la opción fuera de la ventana de posibilidades.

—Hey —te llamo al captar tu doble atención—. Tus dientes claquetean.

Cerraste la mandíbula con fuerza, tus encías quejándose bajo la presión.

—Todo es mental —le aseguraste. Mas bien _te_ aseguraste—. Si no lo pienso demasiado, no tendré tanto frío.

—Si tener frío es mental —prácticamente podías sentir su tono burlón en la piel—, entonces que mi temperatura se regule mejor a causa del suero es mental también.

Como prueba de sus palabras volvió a encontrar tu hombro y apoyo su palma entera. Una leve tibieza se esparció en el punto de contacto y tus hombros se relajaron, haciéndote dejar escapar un suspiro de sorpresa.

—Eres una estufa humana —te maravillaste— ¿No tienes frío?

—No tanto como tu —observó—. Aunque a este ritmo tendré un poco mas de frío. Tendremos.

En su silenciosa invitación, poco a poco, te fuiste acercando a él. Esperaste a que te dejara estar dentro del aura de calor que había creado con su cuerpo en el colchón, pero su mano simplemente se deslizo de tu hombro y paso por debajo de tu cuello cuando te acercaste, sosteniéndote cerca en un medio abrazo. Sus dedos rozaron tímidamente tu cintura, dudando si apoyarse o no. Era su brazo de vibranio notaste, pero se mantenía a la misma temperatura que el resto de su cuerpo. Tu cuerpo se relajo en el calor que ofrecía su proximidad y dejaste que tus piernas se estiraran, saliendo de la posición cerrada sobre ti misma, y esperando que él lo tomara como una señal. Lo noto, y dejo apoyar su mano finalmente en tu cintura. Su brazo rodeándote era el único punto de contacto que compartían, pero no hacia falta mas. Tan cerca el uno del otro, el frío huía de debajo de las mantas para refugiarse en el aire. Dejaste salir un ultimo aliento por la boca, relajándote por completo. Pudiste imaginar el vaho que creaba en el ambiente.

—Si me tapo me muero —comentaste—, pero siento que cuando me despierte mi rostro se despegara de mi cara como una feta de jamón.

Bucky se rió levemente y su aliento cosquilleo tu rostro.

—Conocí a un tipo que podía hacer eso. No era lindo.

—¿Era como su habilidad especial o un día se despertó así? —preguntaste, entre divertida y horrorizada.

—Un poco de ambas —sentiste como se movía y supusiste que había levantado su hombro derecho, como en el gesto de encogerse de hombros, pero solo con el que estaba libre—. Pero no te pasara a ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Era eso totalmente —fue tu turno de soltar una risita ahogada—, ahora dormiré en paz.

Un silencio cómodo callo, junto con la somnolencia, y quisiste decirlo antes de dormirse.

—Gracias.

Lo dijiste casi murmurando, pero en el silencio que había dentro del refugio se escucho claramente. Podías saber que Bucky sabia a lo que te referías.

—No hay de que —te respondió, y su voz también salio en un susurro. Su voz era mas grave de esta manera, pero el tono dulce se calo hasta tus huesos—. Diré gracias a ti también, solo hay un tanto que mi habilidad de estufa humana puede funcionar.

Reíste bajito, no queriendo romper el ambiente.

—Siempre es un placer ser de ayuda.

Tus ultimas palabras parecieron cerrar el hechizo, y el silencio predecesor al sueño se acomodo como la ultima frasada sobre ambos.


	4. Dia 2 ; primera parte

El sueño se deslizo fuera de tu cuerpo poco a poco, pero cuando estuviste lo suficientemente  consciente como para sentir el hueco en tu estomago el sueño se escapo corriendo.

Abriste los ojos totalmente en vigilia, intentando calcular las proporciones de comida que habías ingerido proporcionalmente a la cantidad de horas que habían pasado desde que habían llegado al refugio. Esto te hizo llegar a otra realización, de que estaba totalmente perdida. Las horas de luz solar no funcionaban igual que en los países no tan polares. ¿Cuánto tiempo había realmente pasado desde que habían llegado? Intentaste ubicar la presencia de algún reloj en el refugio, pero fuiste incapaz. Al no haber buscado uno en vistazo general del lugar, ahora no recordabas haber visto uno.

Lo único que sabias, era que te morías de hambre.

Otra vez Bucky ya no estaba en la cama. Escuchaste con atención, pero nada fuera de lo normal alcanzo tus oídos. Con algo de suerte, su ausencia esta vez no seria a causa de asesinos madrugadores. También tocaste tu cara, la cual estaba en su lugar y tampoco parecía congelada. Sonreíste.

Saliendo de la cama notaste que el hogar guarecía un fuego nuevamente y que las persianas estaban abiertas dejando entrar una luz solar tenue. Te acercaste a una, mirando para el exterior. El cielo estaba nublado y no pudiste encontrar a Bucky en ningún lugar a la periférica. Decidiste, sabiamente, no alarmarte y pasar a la tarea de hacer algo de comer.

Viendo la gran cantidad de suplementos decidiste ir a por lo grande y hacer una cantidad de comida totalmente innecesaria.

 _“Si sobra, la congelo.”_ Pensaste, riendo para tus adentros ante la imagen de varios platos de comida apoyados sobre la nieve junto a la puerta. Como por instinto giraste a mirarla, subsecuentemente frenando en estupor a mirar el reloj que yacía sobre ella.

Parecía devolverte la mirada, congelado y altivo. Lo observaste un buen par de momentos mas, pensando levemente que si estaba ahí, un par de pilas debían estar en algún lado. Tampoco sabias hacia cuanto tiempo existía este refugio realmente, y si alguien se molestaba en pasar de vez en cuando. Tal vez dichas pilas estaban en el fondo del placard, sus bordes corroídos por el ácido.

—Que impráctico —murmuraste. Alzaste las cejas, tu voz saliendo ronca del desuso y tus labios dolorosamente tensos. Dejaste los garbanzos y arvejas hirviendo yendo hacia el baño. Definitivamente tu rostro había sufrido las consecuencias del frío durante la noche. Abriste el espejo y al instante viste el tubo que deseabas encontrar detrás del dentífrico.—. Alguien definitivamente sabe como funciona el frío.

Luego de embalsamarte prácticamente los labios con crema de cacao volviste a terminar tu labor, tu estomago dolorosamente vacío urgiéndote a hacerlo. Preparaste dos platos bien cargados, esperando que fuera donde sea que este Bucky llegaría pronto. Como ante un instinto innato (que no sabias que tenias) sentiste como una sonrojez se esparcía desde tus mejillas hasta las orejas.

Te habías quedado dormida rápidamente una vez que habías encontrado confort en el calor, una noche larga y pesada, sin recuerdos de despertarte en ningún momento a través de ella. Aun así, la comodidad de estar arropada y tibia dentro de la cama nunca había dejado tu consciencia; por efecto colateral, sentías que nunca habías dejado de estar consciente de la presencia de Bucky respirando suavemente a tu lado.

_“¿Hará tanto frío todas las noches?”_

Frunciste el ceño y corriste tu silla a un lado produciendo un chirrido que te creo inconformidad al instante, haciéndote sentir tonta por tu repentina explosión de sentimientos en movimientos físicos.

A tiempo, la puerta se abrió detrás de ti, como todo parecía serlo en ese lugar.

Bucky entro cargando una gran cantidad de leña en sus brazos, pisoteando el suelo para dejar un rastro de nieve alrededor de sus botas. No llevaba un hacha y tampoco habías visto señales de una afuera, pero tampoco dudabas de su habilidad de cortar troncos con las manos.

Te miro como si estuviera un poco sorprendido de tu presencia y le sostuviste la mirada. Unos segundos pasaron, hasta que su boca se amplio en una sonrisa socarrona.

—Duermes como si tuvieras 15 años.

Se fue hacia la habitación y lo observaste partir con la boca abierta.

—Es un don —contestaste orgullosamente.

—No lo dudo —te aseguró regresando, sonrisa aun plasmada en su rostro. Entrecerraste los ojos, mirándolo de hito en hito en busca de burla. Aceptando sus palabras a pesar de todo, te sentaste en la mesa lista para comer. Bucky se sentó frente a ti, la suave luz que entraba por la ventana cayendo sobre su cabeza.

—Estoy un poco perdida —cambiaste de tema— con como funciona el tiempo aquí. Recién fui consciente al respecto cuando me desperté con un agujero negro en el estomago.

—No estoy seguro —admitió— pero hay unas 16 horas de lo que diríamos día. El invierno se esta acabando.

Enarcaste las cejas, una cucharada de comida suspendida frente a ti.

—No querría conocer su glorioso apogeo.

Bucky sonrió y empezó a comer también. Pasaron unos bocados en silencio hasta que decidiste volver a hablar, mas preguntas formándose en tu cabeza.

—Osea que estamos aquí hace…

—Poco mas de 24 horas —completo por ti. Como leyendo tu mente, siguió hablando—. Si aun no han venido es porque no es seguro para ellos, o para nosotros. No hay duda de que saben que estamos aquí, pero habrá que esperar a que ellos decidan venir por nosotros. Estamos demasiado lejos como para intentar caminar a donde sea, pero tampoco hay apuro. No hay de que preocuparse.

Asentiste, agradecida de que había respondido sin esfuerzo todas tus dudas no vocalizadas. Realmente, su capacidad de observación era altamente bienvenida.

Para tu agrado, toda la comida fue devorada. Mayoritariamente por Bucky, aunque no lo culpabas de lo que debía de seguro ser un mega metabolismo. Pero también tuviste tu buena ración, estomago satisfactoriamente pesado. Nuevamente, sin decir palabra Bucky levanto y lavo todos los platos. Tampoco dijiste nada, ya que parecía justo. Mientras hacia esto giraste sobre la silla para mirarlo.

—¿Te apetece ver Las Dos Torres? —preguntaste. Tu mirada vago en la forma que los músculos de su espalda se movían al compás de sus brazos, perdiendo totalmente la mirada de confusión que te lanzo. A tu falta de respuesta, te lanzo una burlona, la cual si que no pasaste por alto. Avergonzada por tu divague te apresuraste a explicarte— Es la segunda película del Señor de los Anillos.

—En ese caso, si me apetece. Quiero ahorrarme cada segundo de martirio en la incertidumbre del destino de Merry y Pippin.

Sonreíste, totalmente extasiada, ante su sincera declaración.

—Un largo camino te espera, intrépido e insípido, pero el destino y su propósito son pacientes a tu llegada —declaraste, tu voz moldeándose al valor de las palabras. Bucky sonrió ante tus excéntricas muestras de personalidad, encantado.

—Me bañare y seré todo tuyo —te prometió. Asentiste, tu estomago dándole la bienvenida a a la nueva y extraña sensación que produjeron sus palabras.

Firme a sus palabras al terminar de lavar los platos se dirigió al baño. Te abrigaste y saliste al exterior a verificar el estado del combustible en el generador. La nieve no se encontraba cegadora como el día anterior, pero su altura era casi el doble. Unas grises nubes encapotaban el cielo y negaban el reflejo del sol sobre el suelo, restos de la tormenta de la noche. El recorrido desde la entrada hasta el armario del refugio fue corto pero arduo, caminar a través de la nieve presentándose como un verdadero desafío. Una vez adentro de nuevo, decidiste no salir mas hasta nuevo aviso.

Había algo cansador, en el clima y el ambiente. El frío te mantenía alerta y tensa, las horas de día y noche trastornando un poco con tu reloj biológico. Te sentías (extrañamente) como si estuvieras de vacaciones, fuera del tiempo y del espacio. Totalmente tranquila, y también, como en toda buena vacación, dispuesta a dormir la mitad de su tiempo.

Dejaste tu ropa empapada por la nieve junto al hogar con la esperanza de que secaría pronto y te pusiste otra muda de ropa fresca. La preparación de la película no tomo mucho mas que reconectar los cables y colocar el segundo casete, esperando que Bucky desplegara la pantalla y acomodándote sobre los edredones.

 _“Totalmente unas vacaciones”_ pensaste para tus adentros. Relajaste tu cuerpo, hundiéndote aun mas en la cama si eso era físicamente posible. Cuando Bucky reapareció las mantas habían tomado una forma que daba la ilusión óptica de que estabas levemente sumergida en liquido.

—Estoy listo —te aseguró luego de desplegar la pantalla y tirar un poco mas de leña en el fuego. Lo miraste orgullosa, gateando hasta los pies de la cama para poner play y volver luego a tu posición original. Muy amablemente Bucky había cerrado las persianas en su camino, detalle que notaste recién cuando la película empezó a reproducirse.

—Hay libros también —le susurraste en complicidad.

—¿600 paginas de pura aventura? —giro la cabeza para mirarte.

—Multiplicalo por tres. Te los prestare si quieres cuando hayas visto todas las películas.

—Como ser encantadora, por Lyna Miramontes.

Reíste por lo bajo volviendo la vista a la pantalla a tiempo con el comienzo de los diálogos, tomando su respuesta como un _“si”_.

La temperatura subió en la habitación y supusiste que parte de ese hecho era que la pantalla tapaba el bocal de la habitación, atrapando el aire caliente dentro. Lo apreciaste, tu rostro levemente tibio y sin necesidad de taparte. Un deleite.

—Esta parte de la trama es de mis favoritas —le mencionaste cuando develaron la huida de Merry y Pippin hacia el bosque de Fangorn. Bucky asintió con la cabeza, prestándole especial atención a los detalles. Con gran parte de sus sentidos proyectados en la película, su labio inferior se vio atrapado entre sus dientes, como si quisiera capturar a todos de ellos en un solo objetivo. Lo miraste de reojo y en un impulso reflejo también mordiste tu labio inferior. Te hizo recordar a como solías imitar las expresiones relatadas en los libros al leer y mantuviste así tu labio dentro de tu boca masajeandolo suavemente con la lengua.

Un ultimo plano de Mordor a la distancia y la película termino, mas de tres horas después.

Giraste sobre tu estomago, una gran sonrisa de antelación pegada a tus labios, lista para tener una intensa conversación sobre la película con el hombre a tu lado cuando tus expectativas se derrumbaron como Isengard bajo la ira de los Ents cuando lo encontraste pacíficamente dormido.

No sabias hacia cuanto se había quedado dormido, pero esperabas que no mucho. No era que te molestara ver la película de nuevo si se había quedado dormido en la mitad, pero era inaceptable la idea que tal epicidad no lo hubieran mantenido despierto.

Tus pensamientos adelgazaron y se difuminaron como nubes de tormentas bajo los rayos del sol, desapareciendo en una fina capa a través del cielo. Bucky se había quedado dormido levemente apoyado contra las almohadas, cabeza ladeada a un lado (no lo suficiente como para que le de tortícolis, notaste) y la expresión mas suave que le habías visto tener.

Su mandíbula estaba relajada pero su boca estaba cerrada, labios extremadamente rosas descansando en una expresión neutra. El calor le era un buen complemento, decidiste. Podías notar un leve rubor en sus pómulos y al secarse en el ambiente su cabello oscuro había tomado unas ínfimas ondulaciones enmarcando su rostro.

Te sentiste repentinamente bendecida en la situación, siendo capaz de observarlo sin pena en un estado de tanta tranquilidad. Una parte de ti se sentía casi halagada de que Bucky pudiera caer en un sueño tan profundo en tu presencia. No eras tonta, y sabias que luego de todos sus años de historia el hombre era capaz de dormir en estado de vigilia si así lo deseaba; pero no lo estaba haciendo. La otra parte de ti se sentía afortunada de poder simplemente observarlo sin necesidad de excusas, relevándose en el placer que observar su rostro te producía. Era realmente apuesto, admitiste sin pudor, dejando de lado su espalda ancha y brazos fuertes. Era un apuesto hermoso, de esos que podrías observar mas tiempo del necesario para memorizar sus facciones, simplemente disfrutando.

Consciente de tus acciones y pensamientos un sonrojo broto de tu rostro y llego hasta tu médula. Saltaste fuera de la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo, creyendo que si se había quedado dormido era por buenas razones. Tal vez se había despertado mucho antes de lo que creías, o se había extenuado demasiado en busca de leña. Tal vez ni siquiera había dormida plácidamente durante la noche para comenzar.

El ultimo pensamiento te dejo frunciendo el ceño y dejando la habitación en silencio, corriendo a un lado la pantalla pero dejándola desplegada como una cortina. Demasiado consciente de cada movimiento que producía ruido en el refugio agarraste un libro y te sentaste contra una pared, tomando una linterna que habías visto en un cabinete y comenzando la lectura de una manera lo menos perturbadora posible para el sueño de un tal James Buchanan Barnes.


	5. Dia 2 : segunda parte

Bucky corría a través de una tormenta de nieve y la entera situación era un suplicio.

Un viento huracanado sin dirección silbaba con fuerza en sus oídos y lo desorientaba y dejaba una sensación de incomodad en sus huesos muy profunda. Sabia que alguien lo perseguía, y aunque no sabia quien ni el por qué, debía huir de allí a toda velocidad. Pero el viento no dejaba de soplar, haciéndole totalmente imposible el discernir a través del sonido si sus enemigos se encontraban cerca o lejos.

Un instinto diferente lo poseyó y una tranquilidad aterradora tomo control de su cuerpo. De repente decidió quedarse quieto, esperando a que sus perseguidores lo alcanzaran. No sentía el peso de ningún arma en su cuerpo, pero su mano izquierda se cerro sobre si misma, una garra helada.

Inútilmente, como intentado hacer tiempo hasta que el juicio final llegara, un chiste sucio y morboso que había escuchado en las trincheras fue suplementado por su mente. Haberlo dicho en voz alta, Steve se hubiera reído. Compartían ese levemente retorcido sentido del humor juntos, habiendo vivido en épocas antiguas y la guerra trayendolos aun mas cerca.

Gritos y ordenes se elevaron a la distancia, preparando a su cuerpo en tensión para el encuentro. Los segundos pasaron, las voces tomando momentum pero nunca forma física. Una ansiedad empezó a formarse en su estomago, sus sentidos listos a saltar y la presa aun fuera de su radar poniéndole los pelos de punta.

Un susurro se presentó en el aire.

No era mas que eso, un susurro; pero su tono era insistente y casi mas fuerte que cualquier otro sonido de ambiente. No entendía lo que decía, pero en el fondo sabia que era su nombre. Lo llamaba insistentemente, haciéndolo entrar en un extraño limbo. Su mente estaba profundamente ensoñada, pero su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse pesado y fuera de lugar. La falta de control lo puso aun mas nervioso, el susurro convirtiéndose en voz y la voz en un toque. Alguien le tocaba la cara, los brazos, el pecho.

Alguien lo estaba tocando y Bucky se despertó de golpe haciendo girar su torso y quedando sentado en posición defensiva sobre quien lo había estado siguiendo.

Pero nadie lo había estado persiguiendo y bajo suyo simplemente te encontrabas tu, el rostro abierto presentando el susto de la sorpresa repentina.

Bucky te observó un instante, perdido en el espacio. Noto que su cabello estaba pegado a su nuca, un sudor frío corriendo por su frente. Había tenido una pesadilla, realizo; una pesadilla al quedarse dormido en el refugio en Rusia.

—¿Estas bien? —lo llamaste tentativamente. Tu voz vibro por todo su cuerpo, subiendo desde las yemas de sus dedos por su brazos hasta su pecho. Horrorizado, se dio cuenta que su mano derecha estaba cerrada sobre tu cuello y salio de encima de ti al instante.

Te incorporaste sobre tus codos sin dejar de mirarlo, preocupada. Bucky también te observaba, expresión abierta. Respiraba profundamente por la nariz y sus ojos estaban abiertos como un ciervo frente a los faros de un auto; desorientado y asustado, cuerpo listo para saltar.

Algo que habías notado en él desde el principio era su intensidad. Cargaba con sus emociones a todo momento y siempre serias capas de ver alguna en su rostro. Inclusive cuando su expresión fuera neutra, o no estuviera haciendo mas que leer un periódico, no había gelidez en sus ojos. Era una persona disciplinada y tenia un control sobre su propio cuerpo sobrehumano, pero nunca, nunca, lo habías visto atemorizado por esconder sus sentimientos. Era un libro abierto, si lo leías o no, era tu propio riesgo.

—Lo siento —dijo. Su cabello oscuro ocultaba parcialmente su cara y volvía sus ojos grises, mirada pesada sobre ti. Flexiono los dedos de la mano derecha sobre la palma, apretándola contra su estomago como si temiera que contuviera vida propia—, no fue a propósito. Los viejos hábitos son difíciles de matar…

—Está bien —le aseguraste. Negó al instante con la cabeza.

—No; no deberías estar pendiente de si el lunático que duerme a tu lado decide estrangularte o no.

—No lo hiciste y no lo harías —antes de que pudiera refutar seguiste tu camino de pensamientos—. Parecías tener una pesadilla y suponiendo que no querías estar en ella intenté despertarte. Bucky, ¿Cómo podría estar asustada de que planeabas estrangularme cuando el que estaba aterrorizado eras tu?

Tus palabras salieron suaves y colgaron en el aire, bordeando la preocupación que sentías al verlo tan profundamente dolido por si mismo, algo en que no sabias como ayudarlo y era como un puñal en el pecho.

De repente, el hombre sentado delante tuyo era tan pero tan joven.

Sus hombros se relajaron y un cansancio sobre la impotencia apareció detrás de su mirada. No podías ni imaginar, los años de trabajo y esfuerzo para salir del dolor y las cosas que lo mantenían prisionero. No te costo verlo con 20 años sentado dentro de una trinchera. Ni un poco mayor, atado en un laboratorio subterráneo. Corriendo, saltando, disparando, recibiendo golpe tras golpe en la cara y de repente estaba sentado escuchando un plan sobre una misión en el exterior y le sonreía a Steve dándole su aprobación. No había dudado en ser confinado el tiempo que sea necesario en una Nación desconocida para saber que estaría a salvo de su propia mente. No había dejado la guerra desde que se había enlistado en el ejercito y luchaba incansablemente por su propia libertad cada día que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

—Estoy harto de las pesadillas. —sus palabras eran firmes y controladas, algo como desesperación sangrando en ellas— Ya no me persiguen las incertidumbres y miedos como antes, no hay huecos en mi memoria que su vacío representa una amenaza. Pero aunque sea totalmente dueño de mi cuerpo durante el día, las pesadillas siempre vuelven, haciéndome recordar cosas en las que tal vez no había pensado en meses…

Suspiró y hecho la cabeza levemente para atrás, dándote una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.

—Gracias por despertarme —dijo sinceramente. Le devolviste la sonrisa, el nudo en tu estomago aflojándose.

—No hay de que; pero Buck —te inclinaste hacia él, mirada seria en tus ojos captando su total atención— no puedes andar reprimiéndote a ti mismo por algo como una pesadilla. Inclusive yo, que no te conozco desde un principio como para ver las mejoras que haz hecho, que simplemente escuche y vi lo que se decía, lo que me contaste o me contaron, puedo ver lo bien que estas. No eres un peligro para nadie, excepto quien decide aliarse a una organización secreta con un nombre mitológico de alguna criatura no amistosa —dejaste un segundo de silencio para apreciar la risa atrapada en la garganta de Bucky—. Haz salido de pozos de los cuales mucha gente preferiría morir en ellos que vivir el resto de su vida siendo conscientes de que había en el fondo. No está mal que tu subconsciente las recuerde con miedo y no familiaridad.

Temiendo que el hechizo que parecía colgar en el aire se rompiera si lo hacías, no separaste tu mirada de la suya. Nervios treparon por tu interior, complicándote la tarea de ver que pasaba exactamente en el rostro de Bucky. Tomaste una profunda inspiración, yendo hasta el final de la línea.

—Me asaltaron una vez, hace años, y al día de hoy cada un par de meses sigo soñando que alguien se escabulle a mis espaldas o entra a mi casa, o a donde sea que esté. Cada vez que me despierto, la palabra “harta” no capta lo suficiente lo que siento. Pero aun así, ya no camino con miedo en la calle o no temo cada sonido extraño desde el exterior de mi departamento. Lo supere y aprendí de la experiencia, y ya no afecta negativamente mi vida, pero mi mente nunca olvidará qué pasó. Si así estoy yo, no culpo al tipo que estuvo en la guerra por despertarse con su mano en mi cara.

Dejaste de estrujar tus manos (acto nervioso que no habías notado empezar a hacer) y miraste esperanzada a Bucky, esperando ver una reacción positiva. A esto, te dio una dulce sonrisa.

Un escozor extraño se hizo presente en tu pecho y te diste cuenta de la intimidad del momento, la luz tenue y los cuerpos cerca en silencio, susurrando secretos y deseos de bienestar.

—Creo que me quedé dormido —admitió casi vergonzosamente dejándote escapar de la calidez que empezaba a subir por tu cuello.

—¿Qué es lo ultimo que recuerdas? —te reíste, tranquilidad asentándose en tus huesos. No había dicho nada, porque tal vez era mas fácil, pero la manera en que Bucky te miraba te hacia saber que tus palabras no habían sido en vano.

—Estaban batallando en el abismo de Helm… —rememoro, entrecerrando los ojos como si lo hiciera pensar con mas fuerza— y por eso estaban.

—La podemos terminar si quieres —le ofreciste.

—Tal vez mas tarde —declinó cordialmente. Acomodo su cabello detrás de sus orejas y lo pudiste ver regresando a la tranquilidad.—. Quiero terminar el libro sobre civilizaciones arcaicas; vi que Natasha lo estaba leyendo hace unos meses.

—Con que de eso se trata —frunciste el ceño como recelosa pensando en la portada del libro, algo que podrías levemente identificar como ruso grabado en ella.

—Una gran obra —alabó siguiéndote fuera de la habitación.

—Repleta de información y buena redacción —agregaste conversacionalmente.

—Realmente ilumina muchos puntos clave de momentos históricos.

Se miraron y sonrieron como si compartieron una broma privada, kilómetros a la redonda nulos de vida.


	6. Dia 2 ; tercera parte

El cielo se había despejado un poco y te ofreciste a buscar ramas secas, el fuego consumiendo la leña silenciosa pero rápidamente.

Bucky se mostró reticente, pero le aseguraste que no había problema, que con ramas secas podrían sobrevivir bien hasta el día siguiente.

Caminaste lento a través de la nieve y el tiempo que te tomo para no haber ido tan lejos tal vez fue un poco mas de lo necesario, pero tu paso sin prisa y observación atenta te mantuvieron ajena al paso de los minutos. Disfrutaste del contraste de la sensación fría de la nieve contra tus pantalones impermeables y el calor del sol que se colaba de vez en cuando entre las nubes y acariciaba tu cabeza. Los pocos arboles que dotaban el paisaje parecían estar secos o hibernantes, no siendo muy difícil alcanzar ramas bajas que se partían del tronco bajo la presión subsidiaria de tus brazos. En un momento volviste a mirar en dirección al refugio, casi camuflándose con el cielo gris. Las persianas estaban abiertas y pudiste distinguir a Bucky junto a una ventana, la cabeza gacha leyendo su libro. Estaba de perfil, sinceramente muy lejos para que pudieras identificar algo mas en su figura. Igual, imaginar la línea de sus hombros al estar relajado, los ángulos de su cara marcados por la luz y tal vez inclusive su pelo atado en un pequeño rodete.

Una curiosa sensación te embargo, burbujeando desde tu estomago y haciéndote sentir como si de repente quisieras estallar de energía. Como válvula de escape, reíste un poco por lo bajo. Cosas que habías ignorado se presentaron ante ti en la inmensidad de la nieve.

—No estoy lista para reflexionar justo ahora —decidiste y diste media vuelta, volviendo por el camino que habías trazado hacia el refugio. Descargaste tu pequeña colecta junto a la imponente pila de Bucky y la ignoraste completamente.

 _“Si comparamos tamaño y potencia”_ pensaste mientras tomabas lo necesario para ir a bañarte _“y no a la totalidad del fuego si no a las masas de leña por separado, el trabajo que haría la pequeña cantidad de ramas secas es igual de buena que la pila de leña.”_

No yendo mas profundo en pensamiento continuaste con tu rutina satisfecha con el desvíe de atención que tu mente había logrado hacer. Realmente magnifico.

El baño no tardó en llenarse de vapor y terminaste bastante rápido de limpiar tu cabello corto, tomándote con parsimonia el enjuague de tu cuerpo e imaginando que el contacto del agua con tu piel ayudaba con el extremo caso de sequedad que probablemente tenia.

Poco a poco, pasando desapercibido hasta que la diferencia era demasiado grande, el agua fue cambiando de temperatura. Soltaste un grito ahogado y respiraste con fuerza sintiendo el pecho comprimido ante el repentino contacto con el agua helada, mini agujas en tu cuerpo. En lo que probablemente era un movimiento suicida, te pusiste completamente bajo el chorro del agua los segundos necesarios para eliminar todo rastro de jabón y cerraste la perilla. La puerta se abrió con fuerza y soltaste el segundo grito ahogado en los últimos 50 segundos.

—¡Estoy bien! —exclamaste antes de que a Bucky se le ocurriera verificar si te estabas desangrando detrás de la cortina— Creo que se apago el generador.

Un momento paso hasta que escuchaste los pasos de Bucky retrocediendo.

—Iré a verificar.

Cerro la puerta detrás de si y escuchaste como abría y cerraba la principal. Suspiraste, dientes claqueteando y te apresuraste a secarte y cambiarte lo mas rápido posible, la sensación del frío calándose ya hasta tus huesos. Pensaste con nostalgia en el olor a fuego y sensación de calidez en la punta de los dedos el recobrar temperatura saludable y saliste rumbo a ese destino, congelándote casi de nuevo al encontrarte con la decepcionante diferencia de ambiente que había entre el baño y la habitación.

Abriste la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, intentando afirmarte que “el frío es mental” y la muy horrenda sensación en tu cuerpo era simplemente una falta de respeto por parte de la naturaleza humana.

La puerta principal hizo su usual crujido cuando Bucky la abrió desde el exterior y la cerro de nuevo después de colarse dentro. Llevaba consigo un contenedor oscuro en una mano y una expresión de exasperación en el rostro. Levanto el objeto al altura de su cara como diciendo _“¿Puedes creerlo de esta pequeña mierda?”._

—La nafta se congeló y quebró el plástico.

Formaste una O con los labios. Eso si era mala suerte, en su esencia pura.

Bucky bajo el brazo y te observo. Estabas parada en una posición que indicaba tu antigua trayectoria a la habitación, tu cuerpo entero tiritando. El frío había dejado una palidez en tu rostro que marcaba como manchas en un lienzo tus mejillas coloradas y labios rojos, la sangre haciendo lo mejor posible en hacer su trabajo subiendo a acumularse en esos puntos.

Atraído a tu órbita, Bucky se acerco hasta estar a un mero metro de distancia, viendo ahora leves pecas y lunares en lo alto de tus pómulos, apareciendo como solo lo hacen las estrellas de noche, siempre presentes por ocultas por algo mas brillante.

—Luces demasiado pálida —te dijo, un dejo de preocupación en su voz. Levanto la mano derecha y sin pensarlo la apoyo contra un lado de tu rostro. La yema de sus dedos estaban frías, pero su palma irradiaba un calor que produjo cosquillas en tu piel, el frío eferveciendo. Un segundo después pensó en retirarla, pero cerraste los parpados y su mano se encontró pegada en su lugar como por tensión eléctrica.

La intimidad del momento compartido era profunda e intensa, pero algo fluía y se encastraba con facilidad entre los dos. La luminosidad del reflejo del sol y el frío de la nieve prometía guardar silencio para que pudieran susurrar sin anhelos al faltar palabras, sus cuerpos menguando el uno contra el otro al encontrarse en diferentes polaridades, una comunicación diferente y efectiva sucediendo sin necesidad de emitir sonido.

Abriste los ojos y Bucky tenia su mirada posada en ti. Sus propios ojos te hicieron pensar en el cielo de primavera, las nubes de lluvia clareando con el sol atravesándolas luego de haber llorado para los brotes de las flores y frutos. En su mente, ideas del cielo también lo inundaban.

—Ya se me pasará el frío —contestaste en calidad de promesa. Sin darte cuenta habías dejado de tiritar, los centímetros que había ahora de distancia entre tu cuerpo y el de Bucky creando un ambiente fuera del frío que había dejado el agua en ti. Su mano se deslizo de tu mejilla a tu cuello y elevaste tus hombros efectivamente atrapándola en su lugar, causando una sonrisa en Bucky. En ese punto critico desde donde corría sangre vital, el calor de su mano se expandió con mas facilidad por todo tu cuerpo como si lo hubieran inyectado directamente en tus venas. Te preguntaste lejanamente si podía controlar su temperatura corporal, manteniendola superior al ambiente, como un oso polar. Resulto una linda imagen mental y sonreíste. Ladeaste la cabeza, efectivamente liberando su mano y captando un vistazo del contenedor de combustible que aun colgaba de su mano metálica. Lo señalaste con un dedo—. Puedo arreglarlo.

Bucky siguió tu línea de dirección y se vio casi sorprendido de aun sostener el objeto en mención en su mano izquierda. Le sonreíste abiertamente, arrebatándoselo de las manos y dirigiéndote a la mesada de la cocina, tu expresión prometiendo algo bueno. Bucky fue detrás de ti, mirando sobre tu hombro con curiosidad cuando fuiste a abrir la caja que habías dejado ahí arriba. No la habías tocado y por efecto él tampoco, pero ahora la curiosidad lo consumía a medias.

Frascos polvorientos, matraz, vaso de precipitado, Erlenmeyer, ampolla de decantación, tubo de ensayo, gradilla y muchos otros objetos de utilización química se empezaron a acumular a un lado una vez que empezaste a sacarlos de su antigua residencia en la caja metálica. Hiciste espacio en la mesada para acomodar todo y te pusiste manos a la obra, tu elemento desarrollándose frente a ti.

—Dejaré que hagas tu magia —Bucky se alejo al verte empezar a manejar una pequeña llama sobre un frasco cilíndrico, suponiendo que aunque claramente el refugio no cumplía con ninguna regla de seguridad e higiene para un laboratorio, apreciarías el espacio y la precaución. De hecho le echaste una mirada apreciativa y una leve sonrisa. Bucky estuvo contento de cumplir, notando en todo tu cuerpo la inversión hacia la materia que tenias, la excitación de tener algo que hacer prácticamente radiando de ti, concentración aun pura.

Lo que se había convertido en su puesto usual, y también de vigilia al exterior, volvió a ser llenado por su cuerpo, libro en mano y luz del sol como un halo sobre su cabeza. A diferencia de lo que había sido la estancia en el refugio hasta ahora, el ambiente se vio lleno de pequeños tintineos y sonidos como burbujeos y siseos, algo agradable en la opinión de Bucky. Aunque su atención residía en el libro, ya por mas de la mitad, no podía evitar levantar la mirada cata tanto cuando captaba por el rabillo del ojo tu ir y venir frente a si. Supuso que ya no tenias frío, ya que te habías arremangado el buzo y tus manos no temblaban al manejar con cuidado las ampollas y medidores, unos guantes de látex cubriéndolas anatómicamente. Bucky no había tenido la oportunidad de verte trabajar mucho en tu laboratorio, ya que solías hacerlo con materiales que requerían de un ambiente mas controlado y nunca había querido satisfacer su curiosidad por imponer su presencia. Aun así, no se sorprendió al verte mover con tanta facilidad, naturalidad en tus acciones y atención rapta en tu labor. Era acorde a ti, pensó, pasión en cada acción, conociendo lo profundo del mundo bajo tus dedos.

Las sombras en el suelo se trasladaron  y te presentaste ante él con el contenedor de nuevo en tus manos. Había sido pulido de toda suciedad y costra. Lo giraste sobre si mismo y Bucky pudo ver la antigua grieta que había estado sobre un lado ahora rellenada con lo que parecía ser mas plástico. Trazo las líneas con sus dedos, sintiendo no mas que una leve rugosidad bajo sus dígitos. Un trabajo impecable.

—Lo colocaré de nuevo —anunciaste antes de que pudiera ofrecerse él. Saliste a terminar tu labor y Bucky no cuestiono la falta de olor a plástico quemado, ni de donde había salido ese extra material. Se limito a cerrar su libro y empezar a cocinar rodeando tus utensilios con cuidado extrayendo alimento de las alacenas sin ningún esfuerzo. Cuando volviste informándole que todo debería funcionar a la perfección prendió una hornalla, la cual no dio signos de haberse visto interrumpida por malfunciones nunca.

Mientras él siguió cocinando tu empezaste a limpiar y guardar todo para hacer espacio y mantener a salvo los delicados artefactos, danzando uno con el otro en el reducido espacio que había, funcionando sin roces.

—¿Arreglabas tus propios juguetes de chica? —te preguntó. La imagen de una niña con una mascara y un soplete ridículamente grandes para su pequeña complexión arreglando un auto de plástico cruzo su mente.

—Mas o menos. No creo que mas hábilmente que cualquier otro niño —respondiste con una risa al captar la expresión en su rostro—. Nunca fui especialmente hábil, simplemente mostraba afinidad por este tipo de cosas. Aprendí a manejarlas con éxito una vez mas grande.

Bucky recogió su cabello en un pequeño rodete y te quedaste atrapada viendo como sus brazos se movían por sus acciones y su nuca quedaba al descubierto.

—No soy el cerebro del equipo, pero he estado alrededor de bastantes científicos, —mencionó. Estaba concentrado en abrir una lata y cuidar lo que ya hervía en una hoya, tranquilo en su hablar. Sus facciones relajadas hacían descansar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios entre palabra y palabra, su cabello atado y su remera henley desabotonada dejando para leer una gran extensión de su piel— y te mueves tan naturalmente como ellos y presentas el mismo entusiasmo ante el descubrimiento, que han vivido en ese mundo desde que caminaban.

Sonreíste vergonzosamente sin saber como tomar el cumplido, tus manos aferrándose a lo primero a tu alcance, que resulto ser el borde de la mesada, fría al tacto.

—Gracias —murmuraste—. No pensé que me fuera a ir excepcionalmente bien, pero aquí estamos.

Bucky te miro de reojo sin dejar de revolver el contenido sobre el fuego.

—¿Por qué no?

Te encogiste de hombros.

—Simplemente lo hacia.

Bucky sonrió suavemente, algo como nostalgia en su mirada.

—Es extraño como funcionan las personas —giro un poco para mirarte a los ojos mientras hablaba, y te viste totalmente incapaz de evitarlo—; hubieras visto a Steve cuando eramos jóvenes. Era flaco como una rama y mas petiso que tu, pero aun así no retrocedía ni de una maldita pelea y creía que insistiendo las suficientes veces y arriesgando el pescuezo seria capaz de lograr cualquier cosa —se rió ante el recuerdo e inmediatamente hiciste lo mismo. Te encantaba escuchar sobre ellos dos, su vida juntos y la amistad que compartían. Además se comportaban como si tuvieran 18 años de nuevo, chistes internos y bromas. Eran totalmente hilarantes—. Y después estás tu.

Pestañeaste, confundida. Te observó un segundo como si esperara que comprendieras a lo que se refería, pero ante tu expresión sonrió aun mas y siguió hablando.

—Eres alta y podrías tener el cuerpo de una atleta si quisieras. Te expresas como si hubieras tragado una enciclopedia y estoy bastante seguro que tu sonrisa podría convencer a Fury de que te de los archivos del área 51. Aun así, no creías destacar en nada y ni siquiera sabes aceptar un halago.

Enmudeciste aun mas (si es que era posible) y la sonrisa de Bucky se ensancho (si es que eso era posible también) encantadoramente.

Totalmente cayendo en el lodo, desviaste la atención de tu persona con una rápida respuesta.

—Finalmente no estas tan desactualizado con asuntos nerds actuales.

Bucky estallo en carcajadas, si por tu comentario o el obvio punto que habías hecho a su favor no sabias; pero era de lo mas cautivador.

—¿Y por qué Fury sabría algo de eso? Seria jurisdicción del estado, tal vez del FBI o el Pentágono, pero no SHIELD. ¡Sabes algo que no me dices! —lo recriminaste pellizcándole el brazo. Bucky no paró de reír y se vio totalmente inafectado por tus ataques físicos.

—He escuchado suficientes conspiraciones gubernamentales de parte de Stevie como para saber que tengo que mantener mi boca cerrada —sacudió la cabeza escapando de tus ataques, un par de cabellos soltándose de su rodete en el proceso.—. Tal vez inclusive los escuche a ambos conspirando al respecto.

Su sonrisa te hizo recordar vívidamente al gato de Cheshire de Alicia y abriste la boca en indignación, lo cual no duro mucho ya que intentabas no soltar una risita a la vez.

—¡Con buenos fundamentos! Steve es una fuente confiable y sabe que el conocimiento es poder y subordinación externa, ¡él me apoyara en la sonsacacion de lo que tu sepas!

Bucky volvió a tener un ataque de risa y viendo que la violencia no seria tu aliada intentaste cambiar la linea de ataque a sus lados, viendo si por casualidad la debilidad del supersoldado eran las cosquillas.

El tablero rotando por completo te hizo encontrarte a lo que anteriormente seria a sus espaldas, Bucky manteniéndote lejos apuntándote con un cucharon de madera, mirada seria pero juguetona. Una sonrisa totalmente letal apareció en tus labios y Bucky elevo el cucharon a la altura de tu rostro.

—Tengo comida —te advirtió— y estoy dispuesto a usarla.

—Es eso una amenaza —cuestionaste—¿o un soborno?

Bucky fingió considerarlo.

—Lo que tu desees, muñeca —opto al final.

Lo que resultaba obvio, los hizo encontrarse unos minutos después comiendo en tregua y comodidad en la mesita, sol bañándolos a ambos.

—Cocinas y calculas proporciones realmente bien —halagaste, haciéndolo sonreír por su peculiaridad.

—Son los dones que uno adquiere al ser el hermano mayor de 4 —respondió humildemente.

—Estoy segura de que vino en un paquete con varias cosas.

—Muchas habilidades ocultas —afirmó. Algo como tristeza te invadió súbitamente y engulliste un bocado de comida para bajar la sensación. Bucky no parecía llevar una expresión que denotara una sensación combinada, pero no te animaste a acotar mas tampoco.

Como bien eran los roles, te encargaste tu de limpiar los platos esta vez.

—Podríamos terminar de ver la película —propuso. A modo de respuesta levantaste un puño enjabonado y flexionaste el brazo en modo triunfal, sabiendo que había visto tu demostración con su resoplido divertido.

Pulularon de habitación en habitación alineando los aparatos y lavándose los dientes, plena intención de quedarse luego en la cama; Bucky reanimo las brasas y entornaste las persianas, sumiendo al refugio en un atardecer.

La cinta barbullo hasta que Bucky te dijo “para” y vieron desde allí, tu silenciosamente encantada de que aun había una escena de batalla que incluía a los miembros restantes de la comunidad haciendo de todo mas ameno entre si. De todos modos, no quedaba mucho de la película (proporcionalmente) y la terminaron sin percances, aunque ahora la que entrecerrabas los ojos eras tu.

—Si una criatura me ofrece llevarme a la boca del lobo con ese tono de voz —dijo Bucky enarcando una ceja— prefiero perderme solo.

Soltaste una risotada, al parecer sus habilidades de mentalista intensificándose.

—¿Siquiera descansarías sabiendo que Smeagol anda cerca? Aunque fuera solo él y no Gollum, no confiaría en su bondad mas que en su necesidad de tener el anillo.

—No podría conciliar el sueño, pero tampoco olvido que Gandalf le voceo a Frodo sobre su presentimiento del papel de Gollum —Bucky se hundió un poco mas debajo de las sabanas, mirando el techo mientras hablaba de lo que la película le había dejado sintiendo.

—Frodo es demasiado compasivo de todas maneras, no creo que le hubiera permitido a Sam deshacerse de Gollum aunque Gandalf no le hubiera advertido de nada —reflexionaste.—. Tampoco sé si Sam seria capaz de matarlo, pero excepto de esa manera nunca lo hubieran dejado atrás.

—Conflictivamente, están perdidos sin él; y tampoco paso por alto el hecho de que Frodo nunca le explico realmente a Smeagol la razón por la cual necesitan llegar a Mordor.

Giro su cabeza y le sonreíste, una llena de antelación por saber lo que se venia.

—¿Quieres saber el titulo de la tercera, y ultima? —le preguntaste, a lo que asintió— El Retorno del Rey.

Con eso lo dejaste a pensar, desenchufando los aparatos para subsidiar un poco la luz y volviendo a la cama. Te acomodaste con tus rodillas cerca de tu pecho enfrentado a Bucky, apoyando la cabeza sobre tus manos, tus parpados luchando por cerrase ante el cansancio. La temperatura del ambiente era agradable y dejaste tus brazos al descubierto por fuera de las frasadas sin inconvenientes, los factores arropándote hacia el sueño. Bucky se acomodo para reflejar tu posición y cerraste los ojos finalmente, complacida.

La cómoda sensación de empezar a quedarse dormida se extendió por tu cuerpo desde tu mente, haciéndote sentir como si no tuvieras peso. Morfeo ya había tomado una de tus manos cuando Bucky habló.

—No dejo de pensar en ti.

Sus palabras te sobresaltaron y tardaste en procesarlas a la vez, pero te obligaste a responder suavemente intentando no salir del estado de somnolencia en el que estabas. Hasta lograste esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, ojos sin abrirse.

—Parece un efecto secundario normal para dos personas estancadas la una con la otra en los mismos 7 metros cuadrados por tiempo indefinido. —respondiste lentamente.

Bucky te observo, totalmente consciente y a la vez dormida. La profundidad de tu respiración le decía que estabas despiertas, pero no estaba seguro de que recordarías haber hablado al día siguiente. Aun así, siguió hablando.

—Es correlativo. Son pensamientos que siempre están ahí, pero entre la vida cotidiana y todo lo que sucede en el medio suelen no tomar grandes espacios en mi cabeza, pero ahora no puedo concentrarme en nada mas que en ellos. —inhalo profundamente y ese mortecino sonido te mantuvo en el filo de la consciencia— Pienso que quiero besarte, todo el tiempo.

—Efectos correlativos —murmuraste. Bucky miró como movías los labios torpemente alrededor de las palabras, atención ávida en cada cosa que decías—. No debería serlo, si no mas que una oportunidad. El aburrimiento es el peor enemigo de los pensamientos enlazados a los sentimientos. No quiero ser servicial impulsada por mi propios deseos si no va a estar fundamentado en una base…

Tu acento se hizo mas marcado y dejaste la frase colgando en el aire, dejando la impresión de que faltaban palabras por soltar. Pero Bucky tardó demasiado en incitarte a seguir y te perdió.


	7. Dia 2 ; cuarta parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para acompañar el capitulo (ya sabrán cuando):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Nr_tqkMsJs

Desorientada era decir poco.

—Me dormí —te diste cuenta con un quejido.

No sabias por cuanto tiempo, la habitación un pequeño cubículo congelado en el espacio. Con un tirón la pantalla salto y se enrollo sobre tu cabeza, dejando ver que detrás suyo el sol había bajado y tal vez caería la noche en unas horas. Resoplaste, disgustada con la sensación de pesadez que había dejado la siesta en tu cuerpo, tu cabeza llena de algodón.

Pasaste tus dedos por tu cabello inconscientemente mientras paseabas en busca de Bucky. Un golpeteo a tu izquierda te llamo y lo viste a través de la ventana, saludándote despampanante. Lo miraste recelosa luego de que tu sobresalto inicial se disipara y aunque no lo escuchaste pudiste ver la risa en su rostro.

—15 años —fue lo primero en decir al entrar.

—Un don.

Dejó caer la carga de leña que llevaba a sus espaldas dentro de una tela cerca de la puerta y por tu parte tomaste lugar en una esquina que aun recibía luz directa, sorteando entre los libros escritos en un dialecto comprensible para empezar a leer. Como si llevaran una rutina hace semanas y no días ambos se acomodaron fácilmente en ella, tu leyendo en un rincón y Bucky trozando la madera en pedazos mas pequeños.

El sonido de los restos arbóreos abriéndose como duraznos bajo los dedos de Bucky era extrañamente satisfactorio, haciendo de tu lectura algo mas lento y parsimonioso con tus sentidos dispersos.

Entregó la primera tanda a la boca del hogar, dejando un rastro de confeti de corteza en su camino. Tres troncos mas y su buzo fue descartado, develando una musculosa debajo.

Ocultar tu rostro con el libro no subsidio las ganas de observarlo. Una mezcla de curiosidad y algo mas tiraba de tu pecho hacia él, tus extremidades cooperando con la ley de gravedad y dejando caer poco a poco el libro a tu regazo.

De espaldas a ti podías apreciar el movimiento de sus músculos por debajo de la piel cada vez que juntaba sus manos sobre un tronco para luego separarlas, llevándose cada una una parte de él. Tenia el cabello recogido nuevamente, y la escena era casi mesmerizante por alguna razón. Frunciste el ceño. No una razón babosa. Si no mas… apreciativa. Totalmente atrapada en la sensación de ver como parte de su ser funcionaba, casi como si fuera una obra de arte. Obstruía tu caja torácica y te hacia sentir como si fuera casi etéreo, cincelado en el ambiente. Nunca te había gustado tanto una sensación dolorosa como aquella.

Tu parte curiosa se fijo en la manera que su brazo izquierdo se acoplaba al resto de su cuerpo: subía hasta el mismo hombro y parecía sumirse con su piel en placas que tomaban parte de su omóplato y su pecho, por la forma en que se curvaba y desaparecía mas allá de tu vista. Pudiste apreciar los detalles dorados en el material negro del vibranio, tu mente sorpresivamente muriendo por las ganas de hacerle pruebas químicas y de todo tipo. Lo hacia cada vez que le prestabas atención, pero aun así no dejaste de estar sorprendida ante la manera que su brazo estaba esculpido como uno real, imitando la forma de los músculos y los movimientos propios de la carne a la perfección.

El ultimo trozo de leña fue despedazado y por poco sale volando el libro de tus manos en tu apuro de volver a esconderte detrás de él.

_“Demonios”_ pensaste cuando el rubor empezó a apoderarse de ti a toda velocidad _“¿Será capaz de sentir cuando alguien lo mira, como un toque físico? No me sorprendería....”_

Intentaste conjurar toda tu fuerza de voluntad en leer y realmente captar que era lo que tus ojos procesaban. Ya habías ensoñado demasiado con observarlo despedazar el cadáver de un árbol como para que ahora sentimientos mas profundos empezaran a florecer en el momento mas inoportuno de andar analizándolos.

_“No quiero lidiar con anhelos ahora”_ te autodictaminaste, y una sensación te embargo. Como cuando recuerdas un sueño repentinamente, y antes de que te des cuenta el recuerdo partió de nuevo. Alejaste la vista con el ceño fruncido, intentando recordar que era lo que tu cerebro intentaba sacar a la superficie. Recomponiendo los sucesos antes de quedarte dormida, ¿Qué había pasado? Charlaron con Bucky, te acomodaste en la cama,…

—Encontré unos duraznos secos —interrumpió tus pensamientos él mismo. Giraste a mirarlo con sorpresa, mente arremolinada y ojos perdidos. Bucky te ofrecía una bolsa cerrada al vacío que contenía, de hecho, trozos de frutas pelada y seca. La tomaste con delicadeza como de si una reliquia se tratase, sintiendo su textura por sobre la envoltura.

—Oooh gracias —le agradeciste, saliendo de tu sopor para sonreír ampliamente. Ahora que estaba en tus manos, realmente querías degustar algo dulce. Te concentraste en abrir la bolsa e inadvertidamente Bucky dejo posados sus ojos en ti un buen rato, simplemente viendo como tomabas un durazno entre tus dedos y lo mordías suavemente, mirada retornando al libro en tu otra mano y dedicándote a saborear lentamente mientras te sumergías por completo en la lectura.

Bucky se interno en el baño y para ese entonces ya estabas tranquilamente enfocada en una sola cosa, ajena al resto.

La tarde menguaba y la alegría de la simpleza llegó con el leve cantar de un pájaro a la distancia. Por un momento se te hizo difícil creer que el motivo de que se encontraban en aquella situación era porque habían huido de unos asesinos y esperaban ser rescatado, el hecho de que aun nadie había aparecido regresando a tu mente. Esperabas que no fuera por algo malo. No en preocupación de tu bienestar o el de Bucky, si no el del resto.

Como ante una señal coordinada, los gruñidos y profanidades de tu compañero de confinamiento llegaron hasta ti. Frunciste el ceño momentáneamente, una sonrisa divertida tomando su lugar sin demorarse.

—Maldito pelo endemoniado voy a arrancarte de tu existencia —la puerta del baño se abrió con mas fuerza de la necesaria y un Bucky recién duchado y totalmente enfadado salio de su interior, el vapor siguiéndolo dramáticamente.

—¿Quién es el desertor de tu cuadro de honor y respeto? —inquiriste viéndolo pasar enfurruñado a tu lado.

—Voy a cortarlo —fue su respuesta, claramente hablando de su cabello. Tocada por un rayo te pusiste de pie al instante persiguiéndolo, creyéndolo totalmente capaz de materializar un cuchillo de algún bolsillo de su pantalón y cortar su cabello a lo Mulan.

—¡No! —exclamaste interponiéndose en su camino- Déjame desenredarlo, tu pobre cabello no merece tal crueldad.

Pareciste dar en el clavo, y aunque Bucky te miro con cautela dejó que lo arrastraras hasta donde habías estado previamente sentada, las ultimas horas de luz solar chorreando por la ventana contigua y creando un pequeño lugar especial de luz cálida.

Le indicaste que se sentara en el suelo y obedeció, las piernas dobladas en indio cuando retornaste con el cepillo que había sido abandonado en el lavamanos. Te colocaste sentada en la silla detrás de él, tus piernas rozando sus hombros y su cabeza a la altura perfecta para que lo inspeccionaras. A simple vista parecía bastante normal, pero pudiste sentir los nudos que se habían formado en sus puntas cuando hundiste tus dedos entre sus mechones. Comenzaste lentamente, temerosa de cruzar alguna línea invisible o hacerlo sentir incomodo; pero pudiste ver como sus hombros descendían relajados y su cabeza se ladeaba contra tu toque.

Una sonrisa se esbozo en tus labios sin permiso y continuaste, separando su cabello en partes para desenredarlo con mas facilidad. Tomaste el peine con una mano y poco a poco lo pasaste de arriba abajo, comenzando por las puntas. Su pelo era extremadamente liso y suave, goteando con cada pasada y dejando un cosquilleo agradable en tus dedos. Podrías hacer del proceso algo rápido y efectivo, optando en vez por la delicadeza de la tarea y el goce del momento, queriendo que lo disfrutara y en el proceso se reconciliara con su cabello. Habias visto fotos de cuando era joven y no te molestaría verlo con ese corte de nuevo, pero te encontraste pensando en la manera en la que recogía su cabello detrás de su oreja, como caía como una cortina cuando se inclinaba y como lo ataba en un rodete para correr, y preferiste dedicar tu vida a salvarlo de las tijeras que a verlo morir.

Bucky estaba realmente gozándolo, prácticamente intentando hacer una tregua mental con su cabello para que permaneciera enredado en un abrazo infinito. Sentía como su camiseta se humedecía con el tiempo y simultáneamente los restos de sol traían color a su rostro. Una tibieza y sensación de comodidad que nada tenían que ver con el clima lo mantenían anclado al suelo, sus ojos descansando en las líneas del suelo y sus pestañas rozando el alto de sus pómulos. De vez en cuando tus dedos rozaban su cuello con el vaivén del cepillo, sosteniendo los mechones de cabello con tal cuidado como si los acunaras en tus manos, haciendo brotar escalofríos en su piel; cada vez, sin excepción.

Espontáneamente, la bruma de su memoria dispersándose, un recuerdo y sensación lejana se presentaron ante él. Recordó ligeramente estar acostado en el pasto fresco que le hacia picar la espalda, pero no levantarse de todos modos. El sol era fuerte y sus ojos estaban cerrados para proporcionarle mas comodidad. Unas manos pequeñas tocaban su cabello y supo que sus acciones eran las de colocar flores. Se trataba de él y su hermana pequeña, algún verano de los años 30’ relajándose en las vacaciones.

Solía recuperar memorias de esta manera, olores o sensaciones trayéndolas de vuelta como pájaros migrando de vuelta a casa.

Una gran alegría cayo desde su mente y lo recorrió entero, un río de mas y mas recuerdos. Jamas dejaría el duelo de las cosas perdidas en el pasado, pero atesoraría por siempre los momentos que hacían florecer cosas en su interior que había pensado marchitas en la guerra.

Inconscientemente tu lengua se despego del paladar y una suave melodía rodó fuera de tu boca, tomando espacio paulatinamente mientras recorrías la extensión de su cabello con las manos.

—Hoy el sol se escondió,

> Y no quiso salir.
> 
> Te vio despertar,
> 
> Y le dio miedo de morir.”

Bucky alzó la mirada al frente, tu voz deslizándose en él como miel. Hacia mucho que no escuchaba español y sus pensamientos tropezaron entre si intentando volver a interiorizar las silabas, sonidos y acentos que formaban palabras y asociarlas con un sentido. Iba un paso por detrás de ti, recogiendo cada estrofa y observándola con cuidado.

> “Abriste los ojos
> 
> Y el sol guardo su pincel
> 
> Porque tu pintas el paisaje mejor que él.”

El sonido que producía tu cuerpo contenía una tonalidad diferente a cuando adaptabas tus palabras al ingles, y Bucky sintió que cada angulo, línea y curva encajaban ahora mas que nunca. Podía imaginar como tu lengua tocaba cada espacio de tu boca al hablar, cada diente vibraba con el aire y sentía en su piel la canción llena de algo mas viviendo en el espacio que ambos habitaban.

> “Cuando amanece, tu lindura
> 
> Cualquier constelación se pone insegura.
> 
> Tu belleza huele a mañana
> 
> Y me da de comer durante toda la semana.”

Las yemas de tus dedos rozaron su temple y sus ojos se cerraron, su boca partiéndose levemente en cambio, incapaz de contener dentro lo que se iba acumulando.

> “Tus ojos hacen magia,
> 
> Son magos los abriste
> 
> Y ahora se reflejan las montañas en los lagos,
> 
> La única verdad absoluta es que cuando naciste tu
> 
> A los arboles le nacieron frutas.”

Recogiste el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro y lo trenzaste poco a poco en una fina trenza, dejándola caer detrás de su oreja al terminar y pasar al otro lado.

> “Hoy el sol no hace falta,
> 
> Esta en receso.
> 
> La vitamina D me la das tu con un beso.”

Uniste ambas trenzas detrás de su cabeza, su fin incierto ya que no había nada que las sujetara juntas. Pero mantenían su rostro despejado y el resto del cabello caía en una suave cascada aun, su cauce cambiando al secarse.

> “Eres un verso en riversa, un riverso.
> 
> Despertaste y le diste vuelta a mi universo.”

Repasaste con tus dedos una ultima vez en busca de nudos y Bucky se apoyó contra la silla, burbujas de sentimientos explotando en su interior e intoxicándolo por completo, haciéndolo pasar de escuchar la canción atentamente a solo sentirla en los huesos.

> “En las guerras se dan besos,
> 
> Ya no se pelean.
> 
> …
> 
> Se vuela por el mar
> 
> Y se navega por el cielo.
> 
> Crecen flores en la arena
> 
> Cae lluvia en el desierto.
> 
> Ahora los sueños son reales
> 
> Porque se sueña despierto.
> 
> …
> 
> Y la inocencia por fin no se esconde de las luces.”

Bucky cambio el apoyo de su cuerpo a sus rodillas, el cabello escapando de tu agarre en un suave desliz. Aun así no menguaste, cantando como si no te dieras cuenta, observando como giraba a encontrarse cara a cara contigo.

> “La escasez de comida se vuelve deliciosa
> 
> Porque tenemos la barriga llena de mariposas.”

Sus manos descansaron en tus rodillas, apenas el peso de una pluma y Bucky se inclino todo el camino hacia adelante, el ultimo aliento destinado al resto de la canción quedando atrapado entre sus bocas cuando estas hicieron contacto.

Apenas fue un roce al principio, la suficiente presión para que se moldearan la una contra la otra; y aun así todo un mundo de sensaciones brotó en tu pecho, dejándote ya sin aliento. No te habías dejado el tiempo para darte cuenta de cuanto deseabas realmente besarlo, ahora que te encontrabas en la situación los sentimientos derramándose por tus bordes en la forma de suspiros y manos temblorosas.

Bucky se incorporó en sus rodillas quedando a tu altura, ejerciendo mas contacto en el beso. Tu cabeza se dejó empujar y acomodar al nuevo angulo, labios danzando con suavidad al ritmo de los suyos. Aun temblorosa apoyaste una mano contra su rostro y Bucky la mantuvo ahí apoyando la suya propia por encima, anclándola. Cada movimiento parecía tomar una eternidad, como si cada toque compartido significara la vida. Tantas cosas pasando en dos cuerpos que lo único que quedaba era una sensación de combustión instantánea.

Inhalaste con fuerza por la nariz, recordando otras funciones vitales que necesitabas hacer, tu corazón tartamudeando también. Oportunamente, Bucky instó con un suave empujón tu hacer: abriste la boca, apenas lo suficiente  para tomar una bocanada de aire y el beso se hizo mas profundo.

Bucky dejo tu mano sola sobre su rostro para apoyarse en la silla y poder acercarse aun mas a ti, la otra mano encontrando su camino desde tu cuello hasta tu nuca, dedos enterrándose en tu cabello.

Sostuviste su rostro entre tus manos y lo atrajiste aun mas, si era posible. Le sensación de la barba bajo tus palmas era un fuerte contraste de la suavidad de su labios en los tuyos, anclándote y haciéndote derivar al mismo tiempo. Frunciste el ceño, no sabiendo que hacer para satisfacer todas las emociones ávidas que se hacían presentes como animalillos en tu vientre, devorándote por dentro y llenándote simultáneamente.

Un espasmo te recorrió violentamente y se separaron. Abriste los ojos con parpados pesados y fue la oscuridad del ambiente la que te sorprendió. De todos modos, pudiste vislumbrar su rostro y te hizo acordar a la primavera.

Labios colorados y suaves como una rosa, ojos claros y abiertos como la lluvia.

Se sentó lentamente sobre sus talones, dejando de seguro lo que había sido una posición incomoda. Sus manos pasaron a estar de nuevo en tus rodillas, las tuyas propias bajando hasta ellas también.

—Tienes frío —afirmó. Otro espasmo te recorrió.

—Tu me hiciste tenerlo —respondiste.

_“No porque estuvieras cerca, si no porque te alejaste.”_

Bucky entendió, una sonrisa asomando en él.

Te habías equivocado. La expresión mas suave que le habías visto tener, era la que llevaba ahora mismo.

—Se esta haciendo de noche. Deberíamos ir a la cama —dijo, y así hicieron. No prendieron ninguna luz en su camino, solo los restos de la leña ardiendo su ultimo gramo de materia viva alumbrándose a si mismos, diamantes rojos. Con sus pasos el sol termino de esconderse, incitándolos a tomar cobijo de la noche.

Entraron cada uno por un lado de la cama y se encontraron en el medio, Bucky envolviéndote en un abrazo que te hizo rotar hasta quedar a medias sobre él. La oscuridad era casi abismal, mas sin embargo podías verlo, ojos grises viéndote también. Por un momento te encontraste demasiado maravillada, atónita de que estabas viviendo en tu propia piel, Bucky manteniéndote cerca y sus labios ya buscando de nuevo los tuyos. Lo complaciste encontrándote ante un magnetismo funcional, tu boca cayendo sobre la suya con facilidad, siendo bienvenida. Bucky acomodo tu cabello que caía alrededor de tu rostro, convirtiéndolo en una frontera entre lo que concernía al mundo exterior y lo que estaba pasando entre ambos.

Rompiste la conexión bajando tu mentón, no queriendo igual tomar distancia y Bucky dejó un beso en tu frente, su boca reposando allí.

—No quiero —comenzaste, atragantándote con tus propias palabras—… No quiero matar el tiempo. No puedo hacer mas que cosas genuinas contigo Bucky.

—Esta es mi base —dijo sin perder un segundo, obligándote a levantar la cabeza para darle la atención merecida al hablar—; el enfrentar sentimientos serios al tenerte al alcance de mi mano, sabiendo los efectos a largo plazo y deseándolos. La estabilidad mental se me ha escapado últimamente, pero jamas pondría en riesgo la tuya. No cuando estar contigo es como respirar tranquilo.

Tu aliento se perdió en alguna parte de tu pecho, lo que habitaba tu cuerpo ensanchándose y opuestamente calmándose.

—Bésame, todo el tiempo.

Bucky obedeció y tomaste su labio inferior entre los tuyos sin preámbulos, un sonido brotando desde lo profundo de su garganta. Cuando lo dejaste ir, pudo sentir el dulce sabor del durazno en su boca.


	8. Dia 3 ; primera parte

Luz entro ofensivamente a la habitación y hacia tiempo que no te habían dado ganas de llorar.

Tiraste de las mantas hasta tu coronilla, aceptando que respirar aire caliente y con demasiado dióxido de carbono no era tan terrible como escape. Farfullaste maldiciendo en no haber cerrado las persianas durante la noche, cuestionándote tu habilidad de pensar coherentemente.

Todo era tan placido, te causaba dolor físico el pensar en salir de la cama. Nadie te estaba obligando tampoco, pero ya sentías en tu cuerpo los efectos de estar acostada un par de horas de más.

Algo se apoyo en tu cabeza y soltaste un chillido (ahogado por las mantas), intentando escapar del agarre por medio de una entierro mas profundo de tu cuerpo en la cama. Al oír la risa de Bucky te relajaste instintivamente, habiendo olvidado su presencia por un momento.

—¿Ahora hibernas? —llego su preguntas a través de las capas de frasadas. Estiraste un brazo tentativamente y tocaste con triunfo su estomago. Sentiste como lo recorría un espasmo, pero no se alejó.

—Las condiciones son ideales —apoyaste su teoría. No pudiste evitarlo y te acercaste lo suficiente para apoyar tu cabeza en su pecho, escuchando el acentuado latir de su corazón luego de un segundo. Bucky quito a un lado las mantas y quedaste al descubierto. Cerraste con fuerza los ojos e intentaste pegarte físicamente a él, sonsacando unas risitas de su parte.

—El invierno ya se acabó —dijo como cuestión de hecho.

—Ya me levanto.

Bucky no agregó nada mas y tu tampoco te moviste, así que permanecieron abrazados un rato mas. Lo único que sentías era su aroma y sus brazos a tu alrededor, y elegirías morir en esa posición cualquier día.

—Haré el desayuno.

—Es una treta —respondiste al toque, voz sorda contra su pecho.

—Totalmente no.

Lo soltaste y Bucky se enderezo, pero en vez de levantarse de la cama (acción acorde a sus palabras) rodó para quedar encima tuyo. Se sostuvo en sus codos, apoyando su cabeza tranquilamente en sus manos, mirada sobre ti como si esperara algo. La sonrisa juguetona que trepaba en sus labios era señal de eso, si algo tenias que decir.

—¿Fruta? —balbuceaste, incapaz de formular algo mas racional al estar extremadamente consciente de todo su peso sobre ti. Asintió con su cabeza secamente incitándote a continuar— Eh… ¿Té? ¿Pasta de huevos revueltos?

Bucky decidió dejar de torturarte y deslizo sus codos por encima de tu cabeza, haciendo encontrar su boca con la tuya. Fue un casto beso, seguido por dos aun mas cortos. Terminada su misión, salio de la cama y fue a preparar el desayuno, incluyendo lo que habías propuesto en tu estado de dopaje. Por tu parte, tardaste un poco mas en juntar las fuerzas para salir de la cama y dejar de retorcerte de la pura ternura que se había enrollado como una boa constrictora en tu tórax.

Te abrigaste (porque aunque en contacto si, Bucky no funcionaba como estufa a la distancia) y adentraste al baño, encontrándote tu con el cepillo de pelo y un poco de agua fría en el rostro. Empujaste los postigos y las persianas al tope, acomodándote bajo los rayos del sol para retomar tu libro mientras Bucky seguía junto a las hornallas, el olor a comida inundando el aire.

Quisiste cambiar de posición y al no tener total consciencia de las proporciones de tu cuerpo golpeaste la mesa. Un repiqueteo sonó en el suelo y ladeaste la cabeza, viendo como un lápiz se alejaba rodando. Unas pesadas botas negras taparon tu visión, y trepaste la mirada por las piernas enfundadas en un pantalón igual de oscuro de combate y el torso en un buzo un poco muy grande hasta los ojos de Bucky, que parecía divertido con la posición en la que te encontrabas, medio colgando de la silla.

—Tengo un juego —le dijiste al enderezarte, prácticamente babeando cuando Bucky puso un plato repleto de comida frente a ti. Te miró un segundo en señal de atención y continuaste—, para después. Es solo con lápiz y papel, y estar dispuesto a pasar unos momentos de total ansiedad embotellada en cinco columnas.

—Suena divertido —aceptó.

10 minutos después y una tanda de platos sin lavar los encontraron sentados en la cama, cada uno con un libro, papel y la mitad del infortunado lápiz. Bucky te había dejado  galantemente la punta, apropiando su otra parte a ser utilizable con un cuchillo, que si había estado guardado en su bolsillo todo el tiempo.

—¡Tutti frutti! —gritaste con demasiada emoción y Bucky te lanzo una mirada de odio, la cual respondiste con una sonrisa petulante.— Muéstrame tu arsenal Barnes.

Empezaron a recitar las palabras que cada uno había anotado en las respectivas columnas y a anotar puntos, ya por la séptima ronda, la delantera en tus manos.

—Eso no es un animal —lo frenaste indignada.

—Si lo es —discutió.— Es pato.

—En  _ruso_ —recalcaste, modulando exageradamente como si fuera un bebé.

—No esta escrito en _ruso_ —refuto copiando tu tono de voz y mostrándote su apresurada caligrafía.

—Que no lo escribieras en el alfabeto ruso pero si en su vocablo no cambia el hecho de que no es ingles —insististe, tachando la palabra de su hoja antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—¡Ey! —exclamo y procedió a tachar una palabra de tu hoja al azar. Lo arrebataste de su alcance indignada y tardíamente.

—¡Haces trampa! —lo acusaste.

—No mas que tu, a este punto es jugar limpio —se defendió, totalmente jodiendo contigo.

—Creí que eras un Sargento honorable…

Tres golpes secos resonaron en el refugio y ambos giraron a ver la puerta principal, el metal aun reverberando. Compartieron una mirada, inmóviles y una sensación de incertidumbre creciendo en sus interiores.

—Si están dormidos —grito una voz desde el exterior— los mataré.

Pestañeaste y volviste tu mirada a Bucky, que ya te observaba.

—Si no fuera porque la puerta esta cerrada, y no tiene sentido, me haría la dormida.

Bucky apretó los labios con fuerza reteniendo una risa. Se paro de un salto y abrió la puerta, develando a un Sam Wilson con expresión recelosa. Miró primero a Bucky y luego estiro el cuello para poder captar un vistazo de tu figura aun sentada en la cama, a lo que le sonreíste y saludaste con la mano.

—Genial. Hubiera sido mas difícil si hubieran estado de hecho ya muertos —dijo, su voz siempre graciosamente seria cuando bromeaba. Entró al refugio y pisoteo el suelo desprendiéndose de la nieve. Bucky y tu empezaron a rondar el refugio, recogiendo las pocas cosas que habían traído y alistándose para salir. Sam se limito a observar el lugar, relajando la espalda ante el aire tibio—. Es como si hubieran estado de malditas vacaciones, con la cama King’s Size y todo. ¿Alguna aurora boreal?

—No es la época del año —informaste, un real dejo de pena en tu voz. Te dirigiste al lavabo y Sam te alejo de él revoloteando sus manos.

—Tony se hará cargo. Dijo que de todas maneras tendría que reacondicionarlo.

No insististe y cerraste el cierre de tu campera al pasar a su lado hacia el exterior. Un brillante Jet los esperaba delante, mas deslumbrante que la nieve con el reflejo del sol.

—Una bomba hubiera sido igual de llamativo —comentó Bucky, recibiendo una mirada venenosa de Sam. Te preparaste para reír todo el viaje con sus chorradas.

—Si prefieres ir corriendo puedo pasarte la ubicación por Google Maps —ofreció Sam. Fue su turno de recibir una mirada álgida. Le hizo caso omiso y tomo rumbo hacia la nave, pero tropezó antes de llegar a su destino. Dirigió la vista ofendida a sus pies, listo para seguir camino cuando pareció vislumbrar algo.— ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Lo observaron con Bucky unos segundos hasta unir cabos.

—No quieres saber —le aseguraste. Sam paso la mirada del uno al otro con suspicacia, decidiendo finalmente que tal vez realmente no quería saber.

 Los tres subieron al Jet, ambiente controlado y el olor a metal llenando tus pulmones. Era pequeño pero bien dotado, los tres asientos prometiéndoles un seguro vuelo a casa.

—¿Crees que si volaras lo suficientemente bajo y lento alguien podría ir enganchado y en un snowboard? ¿Cómo en el ski acuático? —comentaste, rodeando un asiento y ya sentándote. Bucky tomó el otro a tu lado y Sam el del piloto, luces y soplidos encendiéndose al instante.

—Eso, seria divertido.

Sonreíste alegremente, estirando las piernas lo mas que podías y abrochándote el cinturón. Una larga pierna entro en tu campo de visión y choco contra la tuya, una tranquila batalla de pies desarrollándose entre tu izquierdo y el derecho de Bucky.

—Patean una vez mas mi respaldo —gruño Sam— y ambos estrenaran los botones de eyección.

Se quedaron quietos, tensión en el aire. Y Bucky golpeo el dichosos respaldo al intentar hacer entrar sus rodillas con comodidad. Soltaste una carcajada y Sam despego, prometiéndole dolorosas consecuencias al supersoldado mientras tu soltabas leves comentarios incitadores a la violencia, totalmente regocijandote.

Una bolsa cayo en tu regazo y casi sale volando de nuevo por tu sobresalto. Miraste con estupor la fruta seca en tus manos y luego a Bucky, que te regalo una dulce sonrisa. No pudiste mas que devolvérsela con alegría, sacando un trozo de durazno y pasándole otro de ciruela. Lo tomó con suavidad, su mano tocando mas de lo necesario la tuya con la acción. Lo observaste mientras masticabas la fruta, lo que lo hizo reír mudamente contra su bocado.

 _“A largo plazo”_ pensaste con dulzura; y opacó por completo el sabor en tu boca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! Ojala les haya gustado y no tengan timidez de dejar comentarios, dulces o barbáricos.  
> :3  
> -A


End file.
